Apprendre à se connaître
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: C'est Noël. Tony a décidé d'inviter tous les Avengers à le fêter avec Pepper et lui à la tour. Tous ont répondu présent, et l'un d'eux risque de ne pas venir seul... Au milieu des rires et des révélations, ils vont enfin apprendre à se connaître. (Rating M par précaution.)
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je poste ici ma première fiction sur le fandom Avengers. Certains d'entre vous me comptent peut-être parmi leurs lecteurs, sinon et bien pour les autres, je serais ravie de faire votre connaissance !

Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui resteraient dans ce chapitre (pas très long d'ailleurs, mais les autres le seront plus), je me suis relue mais je n'ai pas de beta.

Concernant la fiction, elle ne sera pas très longue (normalement), quatre ou cinq chapitres tout au plus.

Bien entendu, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

Anthony Stark, génie, playboy, philanthrope et milliardaire était assis sur le canapé de l'étage commun des Avengers. Un verre de whisky dans la main gauche, il pianotait sur sa tablette - en équilibre précaire sur un genou - de sa main libre. Il devait régler quelques détails pour la soirée du lendemain. Pourquoi Pepper ne s'en occupait pas déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle avait des PDG à rencontrer à sa place et un réunion du conseil d'administration. Ennuyeux. Tout comme ce qu'il était actuellement en train de faire d'ailleurs. Mais au moins, ça changeait de l'ordinaire. Il soupira en se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Le temps allait être long jusqu'à ce que Pepper ne rentre !

\- Jarvis ?

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Est-ce que les chambres de nos invités sont prêtes ?

\- Oui. Y-a-t-il un changement prévu Monsieur ?

\- Non, c'est bien comme ça. A quelle heure rentre Pepper ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts a déclaré qu'elle serait revenue en début de soirée, aux alentours de six heures Monsieur.

\- D'accord. Et quand arriveront les autres ?

\- Le docteur Banner a prévu d'arriver vers quatre heures, l'agent Coulson et le capitaine Rogers devraient arriver vers sept heures environ. L'agent Romanoff quand à elle arrivera avec l'agent Barton demain entre onze et treize heures Monsieur. Je n'ai en revanche aucune information concernant Monsieur Odinson.

\- Bien, merci Jarvis.

Tony se reconcentra sur les tâches qu'il devait effectuer, tout en espérant que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. C'est qu'il espérait quand même pouvoir aller se détendre un peu dans son atelier avant que tout le monde n'arrive !

Vingt minutes plus tard, il poussa un nouveau soupir et posa son verre sur la table basse.

\- Jarvis ? Mets de la musique s'il te plait.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Tandis que les premières notes résonnaient dans le grand salon, il porta son regard sur le grand sapin qui remplissait un quart du salon. Il esquissa un sourire. Quelle galère pour le mettre celui-là alors ! Déjà, il avait fallu trouver où le placer dans le salon. Ça avait duré une bonne heure. Une heure où avec Pepper, ils s'étaient disputés comme des gamins. Ils avaient fini par se sauter dessus et avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente après, une fois qu'ils s'étaient calmés. Le sapin était donc placé au milieu de la baie vitrée, celle par laquelle il était passé six mois auparavant.

Six mois... Déjà ! Cela faisait six mois que Rodolphe avait voulu envahir la terre avec son armée. Au moins, ça n'avait pas eu que des points négatifs. A présent, la ville était reconstruite, ils savaient qu'un Titan fou voulait prendre le contrôle d'un des plus puissants artefacts et surtout, ils avaient une équipe soudée. Leur séparation n'avait pas été très longue. Si après que Thor et Loki soient repartis pour Asgard, ils étaient tous partis de leur coté, hormis lui et Bruce, chacun était revenu prendre des nouvelles à la tour Stark et tout le monde y passait de plus en plus de temps. Ils s'y réunissaient une fois par mois minimum au début, mais depuis trois mois, c'était plutôt toutes les deux semaines, pendant un ou deux jours. Si bien que tous avaient une chambre dans sa tour.

Il avait été heureux que tous acceptent son invitation. Même si, après tout, ils n'avaient probablement rien d'autre à faire. Steve ne connaissait presque personne en dehors du SHIELD, Natasha et Clint étaient sans attaches ou presque, comme Coulson, Bruce n'avait toujours pas renoué de vrais liens avec sa famille, et Noël n'existait pas sur Asgard. Thor aurait bien pu passer les fêtes avec Jane, mais celle-ci était allée les passer en famille. Leur relation n'étant pas très sérieuse, le blond n'avait pas voulu les déranger.

Quand même, ils formaient une bonne équipe tous ! Une équipe d'handicapés sociaux, mais une bonne équipe !

Tony resta dans ses pensées encore quelques minutes puis après un dernier regard au sapin, décoré de rouge et d'or, avec accrochés des petits A symbolisant les Avengers, il se remit au travail.

Il était trois heures et Tony se trouvait dans son atelier lorsque que Jarvis coupa sa musique.

\- Monsieur, je vous informe qu'un Bifrost est actuellement en cours de formation.

\- Ah, Thor arrive dans ce cas-là ! Merci Jarvis. Tu veux bien lui ouvrir pour qu'il puisse entrer au salon ? Je le rejoins tout de suite.

Son premier invité venait donc d'arriver. Et de faire une nouvelle marque sur la terrasse aussi. Heureusement, Heimdall avait apparemment un peu pitié de lui puisqu'il envoyait toujours Thor dans le même périmètre de cinq mètres de diamètre. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et prit l'ascenseur en se demandant s'il serait accompagné. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il repéra le dieu juste à coté de la baie vitrée.

\- Bienvenue ! Lança Stark, enjoué.

\- Ami Stark !

\- Thor, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Tony ? Dit le génie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Désolé... Tony. S'excusa le blond, un peu penaud. Je te remercie encore de ton hospitalité. Et, comme tu peux le voir, ta proposition a été acceptée.

\- Je t'avais dis que c'était une bonne idée.

Thor sourit et se décala, laissant place au mystérieux invité. Celui-ci s'avança avec une démarche presque féline.

\- Bonjour, Anthony Stark. Salua le mystérieux invité, d'une voix calme et posée, un léger sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Tony salua à son tour le dernier arrivant, le frère adoptif de Thor, le dieu de la malice, Loki.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que vient faire Loki le soir de Noël avec les Avengers ?

Vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Laissez moi un avis ! ;)

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous et à toutes !

Passons à cette fiction. Je sais, j'avais dis que la suite arriverait rapidemment, mais j'ai été malade et j'ai pas mal de devoirs, et en plus de ça il y a les fêtes, donc réunion de famille... Je voulais poster ce chapitre hier soir mais il était vraiment court alors j'ai préféré finir de l'écrire et le faire un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Attention, j'ai fait une mise à jour du chapitre précédent ! Pas énorme mais c'est assez important dans la chronologie.

Et bien sur, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Thor sourit et se décala, laissant place au mystérieux invité. Celui-ci s'avança avec une démarche presque féline._

_\- Bonjour, Anthony Stark. Salua le mystérieux invité, d'une voix calme et posée, un léger sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

_Tony salua à son tour le dernier arrivant, le frère adoptif de Thor, le dieu de la malice, Loki._

\- Salut Rodolphe !

Loki haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Qui est Rodolphe, ami S... Tony ?

\- Je vous expliquerais quand vous vous serez installés. Allez filez, JARVIS va vous guider.

Les deux Asgardiens se rendirent donc jusqu'à leurs chambres qui se trouvaient côtes à côtes. Thor entra directement dans la sienne et posa négligemment son sac d'affaires dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants en pensant aux derniers mois. Son frère qu'il croyait mort qui réapparait un an plus tard. L''invasion de Midgard puis la bataille contre les Chitauri. La défaite de son frère puis leur retour à Asgard... Il s'en était fallu de si peu. Heureusement que leur mère avait été là...

\- Ami des murs ? Est-ce que mon frère a fini son installation ?

\- Pas encore Monsieur Odinson.

\- D'accord. Veux-tu bien me prévenir quand ce sera le cas ?

\- Bien sur.

Le blond se redressa et s'assit sur le lit puis laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. La chambre n'était pas très grande par rapport à ses appartements royaux mais pour une habitation midgardienne c'était sans doute assez grand. Voir même très grand, si l'on comparait à la... caravane qu'utilisait Jane quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le sol était recouvert par d'une matière qui lui était encore inconnue, il faudrait qu'il demande ce que c'était au propriétaire à l'occasion, mais qui était assez douce. Les murs étaient beiges comme le sol mais les couleurs chaudes des rideaux et des tapis, d'un rouge sang identique à celui de sa cape réchauffaient l'ambiance de la chambre. Le lit était quand à lui en bois assez foncé tout comme la majorité des meubles. Le reste de la décoration finissait de donner une ambiance chaleureuse au tout. Sans compter les quelques peaux qui lui rappelaient la maison. Le prince sourit puis replongea dans ses pensées.

Loki, contrairement à son frère adoptif était resté quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre avant d'oser entrer. Finalement, lorsqu'il avait osé pousser la porte, il n'avait pu empêcher son visage d'exprimer une réelle surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à être si bien reçu. Il était peut-être le second prince d'Asgard mais il avait quand même attaqué Midgard six mois auparavant. Pas entièremment de son plein gré certes, mais il l'avait fait.  
La chambre était très spacieuse en comparaison à ce qu'il avait vu lors de son précédent passage sur Midgard. Le sol était d'un gris clair qui se rapprochait de la couleur de l'argent, les murs étaient un peu plus clairs mais restaient dans les tons argentés. À l'image de l'autre chambre, les rideaux étaient vert émeraude comme sa cape, les couvertures sur le lit également. Une peau avait été disposée sur le sol en guise de tapis et le reste du mobilier était d'un noir mat. Malgré les couleurs, la chambre n'était pas froide et offrait un cadre relativement intime. Loki aperçut une porte au fond de la pièce et l'ouvrit, intrigué. Il découvrit une grande salle de bain. Elle était recouverte de carrelage et de marbre, blancs tous les deux. Il y avait des décorations vertes et noires tous les cinq carreaux environ qui remplissaient l'espace sans alourdir le tout. Il en fit le tour puis ressortit pour voir la deuxième petite pièce qu'il avait repéré. Il s'agissait d'un dressing assez vaste. Le jeune prince débala ses affaires et sortit de la chambre.

Thor, prévenu par JARVIS, sortit à son tour.

\- Allons-y mon frère !

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et commença à se diriger vers la salle commune. Loki lui emboita le pas quelques secondes plus tard et ils rejoignirent Tony dans le salon.

\- ... Et donc vous m'assimilez à un renne qui dirige un attelage d'une dizaine d'individus, qui eux-mêmes tirent le traineau d'un homme qui distribue des cadeaux en entrant par les cheminées la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre... Dit Loki plus que sceptique.

\- Mais oui ! Répondit Tony.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé.

\- Vous les mortels êtes parfois très étranges.

\- Ça c'est vite dit ! D'après ce que Thor nous raconte et ce qu'on voit, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus sur Asgard !

\- Les Asgardiens ont parfois des coutumes assez originales, j'en conviens.

Les trois hommes discutèrent un moment, enfin, Thor et Tony discutaient et Loki écoutait, avant que JARVIS ne signale l'arrivée de Bruce.

\- Dis-lui de s'installer et de venir nous rejoindre au salon après, d'accord ?

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Vous voulez un verre ? Demanda Tony après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Volontiers ! S'écria Thor.

Loki se fit quand à lui plus discret et accepta poliment quelques secondes plus tard. Tony se dirigea vers le bar puis revint avec trois verres. Il repartit ensuite chercher différentes bouteilles d'alcool qu'il disposa en ligne sur la table. Il présenta ensuite chacun des alcools pour que les deux frères puissent faire leur choix. Il venait à peine de finir de les servir tous les trois lorsque Bruce entra dans la pièce.

Thor fut le premier à le voir et alla le saluer.

\- Ami Banner ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! S'écria-t-il en faisant une accolade au scientifique, le faisant trébucher.

\- De même Thor. Répondit Bruce en remettant ses lunettes.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table basse et salua Tony. Le scientifique se tourna ensuite vers Loki qui s'était légèrement tendu lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

\- Loki. Dit-il poliment en lui tendant la main.

\- Docteur. Répondit le prince en lui serrant la main avec réserve.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avant que Bruce ne s'écarte.

Tony lui proposa un verre qu'il accepta après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Il sentait Hulk commencer à s'agiter à cause de la présence de Loki. Il prendrait un verre, mais de l'alcool le plus léger que Tony possède.

La semaine promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la mise en page. Normalement le texte est beaucoup plus aéré, mais quoi que je fasse, à chaque fois que je saute plusieurs lignes, le site n'en saute qu'une... Si quelqu'un a une solution, je suis preneuse !

A la prochaine ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, pas bien long encore une fois, je m'en excuse. J'avoue que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite (je l'ai relu une bonne dizaine de fois en changeant plein de choses), mais je pense que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. Je vous le poste donc, ça fait déjà une semaine depuis le précédent, alors...

Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis et celles qui me suivent !

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Tony avait fini par entraîner Bruce au laboratoire une demie heure plus tard, laissant les deux frères seuls avec JARVIS au salon. Le blond était avachi dans un canapé tandis que l'autre marchait dans le salon, observant tour à tour l'intérieur puis Manhattan.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Les mortels sont en fait capables de grandes choses !

\- Hmm hmm...

Le silence reprit sa place cinq minutes puis Loki, les mains dans le dos, se retourna brusquement.

\- Dis moi Thor !

\- Oui mon frère ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais ne releva pas, ce qui fit sourire Thor.

\- Comment se fait-il que tes amis aient accepté si facilement ma présence ?

\- Et bien... Comme tu t'en doute, ils n'ont pas tous été enthousiastes au départ...

Loki fixait Thor et releva un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Je leur avais déjà fait part des évènements qui s'était produits à Asgard après que je t'aie ramené, lorsque j'étais revenu sur Midgard deux mois plus tard. Ils connaissaient donc la vérité. Mais...

_Flashback_

Les Avengers, ainsi que Thor qui revenait tout juste d'Asgard étaient rassemblés dans le salon commun de la tour Stark. On était début décembre et personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait pour les fêtes, mis à part Steve qui pensait passer Noël avec Coulson. Celui-ci s'étant séparé de sa violoncelliste, il était seul pour les fêtes.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir passer les fêtes à la tour Stark ! Et ce cher Phil n'aura qu'à venir aussi. S'exclama subitement Tony.

Un par un, les membres de l'équipe acceptèrent. Steve promit de demander à l'Agent. Ne restait que Thor qui avait l'air dubitatif.

\- Ami Stark, dans combien de temps serait-ce ?  
\- Une vingtaine de jours.  
\- Et bien... je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais décliner votre offre.  
\- Pourquoi donc, Point Break ?  
\- Cela coïncide au moment où mon frère va être autorisé à sortir de ses appartements. Il va de nouveau se trouver parmi une grande partie de la population asgardienne, et je lui ai promis que je serais là pour le soutenir. Comprenez que même s'il n'était pas dans son état normal, ce qu'il a fait donne une raison de plus pour se méfier au peuple qui ne l'appréciait déjà que modérément.  
\- Oh, je vois.

Tony resta silencieux quelques secondes, un air concentré au visage puis s'exclama.

\- Et si tu l'emmenais avec toi ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il pourrait venir, non ?

Tony regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers qui semblaient partagés.

\- De ce que nous a dit Thor, son frère n'est pas le taré mégalomane que l'on a vu l'autre fois. Et puis de toute façon, si ça se passe mal on sera tous là. On a déjà réussi à lui botter le cul une première fois alors qu'il avait une armée d'extraterrestres avec lui, alors maintenant qu'il est seul, ce ne serait pas difficile.  
\- Il a raison. Approuva Bruce après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
\- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il avait été privé de ses pouvoirs aussi ?  
\- Privé, non, c'est quasiment impossible. Mais Père ne lui a laissé que le minimum.  
\- Donc il ne peut rien tenter de dangereux ? Cela me semble étrange. Dit Natasha, plus que sur la réserve.  
\- Je vous l'assure Amie Romanoff.

Natasha fit la moue et demanda l'avis aux deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas encore exprimés.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Même si, à priori Loki n'était pas tout à fait lui-même , il a quand même essayé d'envahir la Terre ! Il n'a pas pu le faire sans en avoir un peu l'envie... Et puis il a failli tuer Phil !  
\- Failli seulement. S'il avait réellement voulu me tuer il l'aurait fait. Je le tenais en joue, il s'est défendu. Annonça Phil que personne n'avait remarqué en entrant dans la pièce.

Le Captain marmonna dans sa barbe quasi inexistante tandis que Tony faisait part de son idée à l'Agent qui accepta la proposition.

\- Clint ? Demanda son équipière.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas si méchant... Sous le regard interrogateur des autres, il précisa ses pensées. Quand nous étions sous son contrôle, il nous a toujours bien traité, nous ne manquions de rien.

Phil nota discrètement quelque chose sur son téléphone pendant que les autres hochaient la tête.

\- Alors, c'est réglé ? Tout le monde est d'accord pour que Loki vienne ? Tous hochèrent la tête. Et bien voilà ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui demander Thor.  
\- C'est exact. Je ne sais cependant s'il acceptera.  
\- Et bien on verra !

_Fin du flashback_

\- Le moineau est allé en ma faveur ?  
\- C'est exact.

Loki eut un petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la ville.

\- Bien, bien.

Le silence s'éternisait lorsque Tony réapparut, assez enjoué, Bruce sur ses talons.

\- Hé les frangins ! Ça vous dirait un film en attendant que tout le monde soit là ?

\- Volontiers Ami Tony ! S'exclama Thor.

\- Loki ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Ah, très bien. Alors, une idée de ce que vous voulez regarder ? Dit-il en s'avançant vers ses placards. J'ai … Oh mais je sais ! Reindeer Games !

Loki leva les yeux en soupirant. Les humains étaient-ils tous aussi puérils que celui-ci ?

Tony mit en route le film et tout le monde s'installa dans le canapé. Le génie resta avec eux une petite demie-heure puis descendit d'un seul coup dans son atelier, venant d'avoir une « idée géniale qui va révolutionner le monde ! ». Le salon était calme, et malgré la présence de Loki, il n'y avait pas de tension. Enfin, si, un petit peu. Le brun était quand même un ancien ennemi, qui avait une légère peur du double de Banner. Thor était lui, fidèle à sa réputation, en train de regarder le film avec une expression faciale digne d'un enfant devant un spectacle extraordinaire. Loki le vit et eut un léger sourire en coin, que capta également le scientifique. Il se disait qu'il avait eu raison ce jour là sur l'helicarrier, le jotun était en fin de compte assez attachant.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il commence tout doucement à y avoir un peu plus d'action, mais ce n'est pas encore cela. Ça va bouger un peu plus tard, ne vous inquietez pas !

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici la chapitre de la semaine. Un peu plus long car il y a plus de dialogue, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça, j'en suis désolée...

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci aux personnes qui lisent et à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucun droit sur les Avengers.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui JARVIS ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts vient d'arriver. Elle est en ce moment même en train de se diriger vers votre laboratoire.

\- D'accord, merci JARVIS.

L'ingénieur déposa ses outils sur sa table de travail et enleva son masque en attendant que sa petite amie le rejoigne.

Celle-ci arriva, l'air épuisé. Un grand sourire apparut néanmoins sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le génie devant elle.

\- Bonsoir Tony !

\- Miss Potts... Salua-t-il, s'avançant malicieusement vers la CEO de Stark Industries.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement puis Tony s'installa sur un divan et fit s'asseoir Pepper sur ses genoux.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Oh, la routine. Des budgets à gérer, des commandes qui n'arrivent pas... Et ce ramassis d'idiots du Conseil d'administration !

\- Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

Pepper regarda alors sa journée plus en détails, en s'agitant, faisant sourire Tony.

\- Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Et bien je dois dire que gérer notre petite fête pour Noël est un peu plus compliqué et ennuyeux à faire que ce que je pensais au départ, mais ça va, j'ai aussi eu le temps de me détendre un peu avant l'arrivée des premiers invités.

\- Bruce est donc ici. Qui d'autre ?

\- Oui. Et bien Thor, qui est finalement venu avec Loki.

Pepper grimaça à l'entente du dernier nom.

\- Relax, Pep' ! Il ne peut rien nous faire. Thor a dit que sa magie était restreinte. ET même si il y a un problème on sera tous là !

\- Je sais... Mais c'est Loki...

\- Il a le droit à une deuxième chance.

\- … Tu as raison. Souffla Pepper avant de poser sa tête contre celle de Tony. Et sinon, que font-ils ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

\- Quand je les ai laissé ils étaient en train de regarder Reindeer Games.

\- … Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi, c'était trop beau !

La rousse soupira, il était incorrigible !

Le film s'était terminé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand JARVIS annonça l'arrivée de Steve et Phil. Loki, qui s'était éclipsé près de la fenêtre, laissant Bruce et Thor parler entre eux, se redressa.

Avant d'accepter de venir, il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait aussi pensé aux réactions que pourraient avoir chacun des membres de l'équipe. Et celle de Coulson. Ce dernier avait survécu à son attaque, c'est ce que lui avait rapporté Thor. Il ignorait cependant comment et dans quel état il se trouvait actuellement. Enfin, il verrait bien dans quelques minutes de toute façon. Il se demandait comment celui-ci allait réagir en le voyant. Il serait probablement assez calme, s'il se fiait au peu qu'il avait vu. Ou alors, il pourrait être très agité. Au choix. Après tout, il l'avait quand même poignardé ! Certes, pour se défendre et sans causer de réels dommages, mais il l'avait fait. Il n'arrivait pas à anticiper la réaction de l'Agent, ainsi que celles de tous les autres finalement, il ne les connaissait pas tant que ça, et cela l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi faire. Or, c'était le cas. Il souffla et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la vitre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il pivota sur lui-même et son regard émeraude se planta dans celui acier de l'agent.

Ils durent se fixer assez longtemps, car c'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit revenir à la réalité. Tout le petit groupe se salua, et Tony finit par monter avec Pepper qui alla dire bonjour aux quatre hommes.

Des discutions commencèrent, Phil et Loki n'y prêtant pas grande attention. Le premier couvait les personnes présentes du regard et le dernier fixait l'agent.

\- Fils de Coul, puis-je vous parler seul à seul quelques instants ? Demanda soudain Loki.

\- Bien sûr.

Le capitaine s'apprêtait à parler mais Phil ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Du calme, Steve. Il ne m'arrivera rien. JARVIS veille de toute façon, et vous êtes là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Loki voudrait essayer de me blesser.

Le soldat bougonna tandis que Loki levait les yeux au ciel. Il finit tout de même par se lever, l'agent sur ses talons. Ils sortirent du grand salon pour aller dans un plus petit. Les deux hommes s'assirent et un petit moment passa avant que Loki ne se décide à parler.

\- Le capitaine est-il toujours aussi protecteur envers vous, fils de Coul ?

\- Coulson s'il vous plait. Et je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez fait venir pour cela.

\- Non en effet.

Il refit une pause, regardant de temps à autre ses mains.

\- Je m'excuse. Finit-il par murmurer, si bas que Phil ne distingua pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'excuse... Répéta le jotun. Pour New York et... de vous avoir... transpercé.

Diantre ce que cet homme était intimidant ! Les personnes méprisantes, en colère, voir haineuses, il savait gérer, mais pas les personnes conservant un calme olympien comme lui !

\- Vous n'étiez pas vous même.

Loki releva la tête.

\- En partie, si.

\- Pas complètement. Thor nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Votre retour à Asgard et la façon dont ils ont compris que quelque chose clochait.

Loki se perdit dans ses pensées. Le retour à Asgard... Il s'en souvenait, oui, mais c'était assez flou.

_Flashback_

Central park. L'espace était dégagé sur 30 mètres de circonférence, ceinturé par des agents du SHIELD. Loki se tenait droit. Il était bâillonné et menotté, mais son regard parvenait tout de même à faire passer sa rage. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser et structurer tout ce qu'il ressentait. La situation lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il était en colère contre Thor. Non, il le haïssait. Il le haïssait de tout son être. Encore une fois il l'avait empêché de s'épanouir. Et les Avengers aussi. Ces stupides et insignifiants mortels avaient réussi à le vaincre, lui, le plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaumes ! C'était inacceptable ! Tout simplement inadmissible ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait contraint encore une fois par celui qui prétendait l'aimer. Qu'il aille pourrir dans les bas fonds d'Helheim ! Lui comme Odin, qui se targuait aussi de l'aimer. Oui bien sur, on aimait bien garder près de soi ses outils, c'était plus pratique à utiliser. Et même Frigga tient ! Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'Odin le respecte ! C'était même elle qui l'avait fait couronner quand Odin était tombé dans le sommeil. La suite de ses malheurs n'était que sa faute à elle ! Si elle avait prit la régence comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, il n'aurait pas été roi et n'aurait pas eu accès à Gungnir pour ouvrir le Bifrost ! Il n'aurait pas tenté de détruire Jotunheim, du moins pas de cette façon, et il n'aurait jamais fini par atterrir chez les chitauri ! Par les Nornes, qu'ils aillent tous crever au fin fond d'Helheim, rôtis par les flammes de Fafnir !

Il laissa échapper un grognement de rage et Thor le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il lui renvoya un regard noir qui le fit soupirer.

Barton était quasiment en face de lui, le regardant à travers ses lunettes de soleil avec un petit rictus narquois. La veuve noire se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, qui le fit encore plus sourire. Quels idiots ces deux-là !

Thor se replaça devant lui, le Tesseract enfermé dans une boîte dans les mains. Silencieusement, il lui intima l'ordre d'attraper le tube, ce qu'il fit. Il vit alors le blond tourner la poignée et l'instant d'après, il se sentait déporté. Le prince déchu rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, un peu trop brusquement. La lumière l'aveugla, et il mit de longues secondes à s'y accoutumer.

\- Thor, Loki. Énonça Odin calmement. Nous vous attendions.

Loki eut tout juste le temps de lancer un regard noir à son père adoptif. Il se sentit tout d'un coup happé par les ténèbres, sa vision se troublant à nouveau et ses jambes tremblant sous son poids. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et se fermèrent, son corps chutant lourdement sur le sol en marbre de la salle du trône. Il entendit vaguement sa mère crier son nom avant de ne plus rien sentir et de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau flashback, centré sur Loki cette fois-ci ?

Faîtes-moi part de vos impressions, je vous répondrai avec plaisir.

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Merci à celles (ceux?) qui me lisent et me suivent et merci aussi aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir !

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot... Et aussi désolé, ce chapitre est assez court encore une fois mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et je tenais à publier avant samedi alors...

Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

_Loki eut tout juste le temps de lancer un regard noir à son père adoptif. Il se sentit tout d'un coup happé par les ténèbres, sa vision se troublant à nouveau et ses jambes tremblant sous son poids. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et se fermèrent, son corps chutant lourdement sur le sol en marbre de la salle du trône. Il entendit vaguement sa mère crier son nom avant de ne plus rien sentir et de tomber dans l'inconscience._

Frigga, lorsqu'elle vit son cadet s'écrouler sur le marbre cria son prénom, angoissée, et s'avança précipitamment vers lui.

\- Attention ! La stoppa Odin, méfiant mais néanmoins préoccupé. Ce peut être une ruse.

La reine le gratifia d'un regard noir, égal à ceux de Loki, et s'agenouilla à coté de son fils.

\- Loki ? M'entends-tu ? Loki ? Loki ! Odin, il n'est plus avec nous !

\- Est-ce qu'il respire encore ? Demanda le Père de tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas... Répondit la reine après avoir mis la main devant la bouche du sorcier.

\- A-t-il un pouls ?

Frigga avança doucement sa main, priant les Nornes pour qu'il soit encore vivant, puis posa prudemment ses doigts sur la gorge de son fils. Mais, à peine eut-elle appliqué une légère pression que celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Loki ! Tu nous as fait peur !

Elle soupira de soulagement tout en gardant une main sous la nuque du brun. Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils une seconde plus tard, voyant que son cadet était tout sauf calme.

\- Loki ? Tu t'es évanoui, il faut que tu restes calme un petit moment. Loki ? Cesse de t'agiter, voyons.

La reine recommença immédiatement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit Loki s'agiter de plus en plus fort, ses yeux passant frénétiquement des siens à ceux d'Odin ou de Thor, tous deux inquiets. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus saccadée. Il s'arracha soudain de ses bras pour se reculer comme l'aurait fait un animal blessé. Frigga voulu s'avancer, mais à peine avait-elle fait dix centimètres qu'il recula, émettant un gémissement étouffé par le bâillon. Elle retenta l'expérience, essayant cette fois de lui parler. Rien n'y fit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, lui reculait, la terreur dans les yeux. La mère de tout réussit tout de même à se rapprocher suffisamment de lui, et il leva ses bras et les mit au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

\- Loki ? C'est ta mère, Frigga. Calme-toi, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Odin, il faut faire quelque chose. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari qui ne savait quoi faire, tout comme Thor.

Elle reporta son attention sur Loki et approcha sa main qu'il ne vit pas et réussit à le toucher. Le sorcier poussa un cri de terreur en écarquillant les yeux avant de hoqueter. Son agitation grandit encore si c'était possible et il finit par s'évanouir de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, sous les yeux impuissants du reste de la famille royale.

_Fin du flashback _

\- Messieurs ? Les autres s'inquiètent de ne pas vous voir revenir.  
\- Ne peuvent-ils attendre cinq minutes ? Ronchonna Loki  
\- Si je puis me permettre Monsieur Odinson, cela fait une vingtaine de minutes que vous êtes partis.  
\- Oh. Je n'avais pas fait attention au temps.  
\- Vous êtes resté longtemps dans vos pensées. Dis-leur que tout va bien JARVIS.  
\- Bien Monsieur Coulson.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement puis Loki reprit.

\- Ça n'empêche que j'ai envahi la Terre. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal agent Coulson.  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'étiez pas complètement vous même. Et tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Même pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Oui. A combien d'agents maintenant sous mes ordres ais-je donné une seconde chance ?

\- Barton...

\- Entre autres oui.

\- Romanoff ?

\- Également.

Barton et Romanoff. Ils n'étaient pas encore à la tour mais quand ils allaient arriver, l'ambiance risquait de se refroidir encore plus... Après avoir parlé quelques minutes, les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans le salon.

Le reste de la soirée fut calme. Ils mangèrent tous tranquillement, cependant il y avait un léger malaise. Loki était tout de même celui qui avait tenté d'envahir leur monde et de le livrer à une armée extraterrestre ! S'il était quasiment inoffensif, les Avengers n'allaient quand même pas faire abstraction de tout cela.

Steve, Coulson ainsi que Bruce s'éclipsèrent les premiers, bientôt suivis par Loki.

Le jeune prince rejoignit sa chambre et sortit sur le balcon attenant. L'air était frais au dehors et lui caressait le visage. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux. Cette journée ne s'était finalement pas si mal passée. Enfin, personne n'avait tenté de le tuer c'était déjà ça. C'était quand même un bon début, son frère n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de le pousser à venir. Après tout, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

Le jotun finit par aller se coucher. Après avoir prit une longue douche et être sorti de ses pensées, il s'enroula dans une serviette puis entra dans sa chambre. Il enfila ses vêtements de nuit en soie puis reposa sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Loki finit par se glisser sous la couverture vert émeraude, et après quelques minutes tomba dans un sommeil agité.

Le roi déchu sentait les bras de sa mère autour de lui... C'était rassurant. Il aurait voulu y rester un peu plus longtemps, mais on posa quelque chose sur sa gorge. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et observa ce qui l'entourait. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas Asgard... ni Midgard, ni Jotunheim... Non, le paysage, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, était encore plus froid que celui de la planète de glace.

Et quelles étaient ces créatures qui le regardaient ? Il y en avait une qui le tenait et deux autres plus à sa gauche, immobiles... Les trois avaient une forme humanoïde d'un gris sombre assez étrange. Loki voulu se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Que se passait-il ?

Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure, ce n'était pas bon. Il regarda alors la créature qui le tenait plus en détails. Elle n'était pas grise, mais bleue. Une différence de rang peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas assez d'informations. La créature avait aussi une sorte d'armature dorée sur le bas du visage. Elle semblait tenter de lui parler, contrairement aux autres. Il tenta de se focaliser sur ses paroles, mais il ne comprenait strictement rien. Où était-il donc tombé ? Soudain, la personne qui le tenait ouvrit grand la bouche. Du sang. Cette créature avait du sang dans la bouche ! Il se dégagea de son emprise très rapidement et recula le plus loin possible. Il vit suite à cela cette même créature s'adresser aux deux autres. Ils le regardèrent alors étrangement.

Il put enfin voir leurs corps en entier. Ils avaient peut-être une forme humanoïde, certes mais... Leurs têtes ! Par les Nornes, quelles étaient ces choses ?! Elles ressemblaient à des horribles insectes ! Et leurs mains... Ces créatures avaient six doigts ! Où avait-il atterri ? Il n'était surement pas sur un des royaumes d'Yggdrasil, il connaissait tous les peuples qui y vivaient. Et ces choses n'en faisaient absolument pas partie !

La créature bleue s'avança vers lui et il recula à nouveau. Que lui voulait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-il les mains attachées ? Il ne pouvait pas se défendre si on lui voulait du mal ! Sa magie... Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler sa magie. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle ! Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi étaient-ils en train de le fixer ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Loki essaya de protester, mais il ne parvint pas à formuler de phrase intelligible. Un bâillon ! Il était bâillonné et ne s'en apercevait que maintenant ! Le prince sentit la panique s'emparer de lui à ce moment là, et lorsqu'il sentit une main, qu'il n'avait pas vu car il regardait les deux créatures grises, le toucher il poussa un hurlement étouffé par son bâillon et se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le prince se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant brusquement dans le lit. Où était-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il nuit noire ? Il n'était pas à Asgard, dans ses appartements des rayons de lune parvenaient toujours à entrer...

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle votre frère ? Demanda une voix venue de nulle part, interrompant ses pensées.

Immédiatement, il se mit en position d'attaque avant de se souvenir. Midgard. Il était sur Midgard, dans la tour Stark. Et cette voix n'était autre que celle de JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle créée par l'homme de métal.

\- Non tout va bien, merci JARVIS.

Le jeune prince se leva et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage tout en tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il se remit ensuite sous les couvertures et poussa un profond soupir. Il devait se calmer. Les chitauris ne représentaient plus une menace, il était en sécurité à présent. Il se força à respirer longuement, et ainsi à ralentir les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez-moi vos avis !

A la prochaine ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous poste enfin ce nouveau chapitre où il se passe moins de choses intéressantes, mais bon, il faut bien passer par là. J'aurais aimé le faire lundi, le jour de l'anniversaire de Tom, mais il n'était pas fini. Dommage. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Loki se leva le lendemain avec une petite mine. Il avait espéré avoir une nuit calme après son premier cauchemar, mais ses souvenirs avaient continué à le hanter une bonne partie du temps. Il s'était réveillé cinq ou six fois en l'espace de quelques heures. Si d'ordinaire il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tant de sommeil, en ce moment ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait terriblement las et fatigué.

Le jeune homme soupira puis sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa son frère qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Le blond avait ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Cela lui fit repenser à leur enfance pendant quelques secondes. Au temps où ils étaient complices, toujours prêts à faire des bêtises.

\- Bonjour, mon frère. Dit Thor avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent durant de longues secondes avant que Loki ne se décide à parler, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je crois que tu aurais dû rester couché Thor.

\- Pas envie. Bougonna le dieu.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Que devrais-je dire de toi, Loki ? Je suis persuadé que ta tête est pire que la mienne.

\- Cela dépend du point de vue.

\- Cauchemars ? Demanda Thor après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Hum, non. Je ne suis pas habitué à cet environnement, c'est tout. Mentit Loki, souriant néanmoins doucement pour rassurer le blond.

Lequel blond ne croyait pas plus son frère que s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver sa magie. Avant il n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre plus que cela, mais il avait changé en deux ans. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer et les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun sachant que l'autre mentait ou n'était pas dupe.

\- Bien, dans ce cas montons rejoindre les Avengers.

Seul Steve était déjà levé. Il n'était à peine que sept heures après tout. Même pour les Asgardiens il était tôt. Mais comme Loki l'avait dit, et finalement ce n'était pas si faux que cela, ils devaient faire la transition entre Asgard et Midgard.

Les deux guerriers saluèrent le soldat et ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans le calme. Loki n'ayant pas plus envie que cela de parler, Thor n'étant pas bien réveillé et Steve n'osant pas engager la conversation.

Le prince des glaces sortit sur la terrasse une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il ne vit pas Thor se redresser légèrement et le regarder plus attentivement.

\- Tout va bien avec ton frère Thor ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cela Ami Rogers ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a l'air … étrange.

\- Et bien... Le prince marqua une pause, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait parler ou non. Je suppose que tu as remarqué son visage fatigué.

\- Oui.

\- Il prétend qu'il n'a pas très bien dormi à cause du changement d'environnement. Mais je pense que c'est faux. A mon avis, il a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

\- Il faut savoir, Ami Rogers, qu'avant de venir ici, nous sommes passés chez Eir. Elle est la déesse de la médecine, comme vous diriez ici. Ajouta Thor devant la mine interrogative de Steve. Nous avons donc consulté cette guérisseuse afin que Loki soit comment dire... contrôlé et soigné une nouvelle fois. Si je pense que mon frère a fait des cauchemars cette nuit, c'est parce que suite à chacune de nos précédentes visites, il en faisait. J'ai même dû parfois prendre des précautions pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi ne pas juste le réveiller ?

\- Selon Eir, son esprit pour aller mieux, doit se rappeler. De tout, des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs. Or étant donné que la raison de ses soins est récente, ce sont ses souvenirs récents qu'il revit... Et ils sont loin d'être agréables. Bien qu'il ne veuille presque rien me dire, je l'ai veillé plusieurs fois et je l'ai bien vu affronter ses démons.

\- Je vois...

\- Loki a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

\- Il y arrivera.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mon frère est un battant, ami Rogers.

Les deux combattants restèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Bruce, pas tout à fait réveillé n'entre dans la cuisine, bientôt suivi par Phil qui semblait prêt à se rendre au QG du SHIELD dans la minute.

De son côté, Tony émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue droite et tourna la tête dans la même direction. Il vit alors Pepper le regarder en souriant. Hum... Il était peut-être encore en train de dormir finalement.

\- Hey... Murmura doucement la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse elle n'obtint qu'un sourire endormi de la part de son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle le vit refermer ses beaux yeux chocolat, prêt à se rendormir elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Non non non, tu dois te lever Tony. Dit elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas envie... Bougonna le génie.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'elle avait vraiment affaire à un gamin.

\- Tony... Sois raisonnable pour une fois.

\- Il est même pas 9 heures Pep'...

\- Dans un quart d'heure.

\- Alors je peux dormir encore un quart d'heure. Râla Tony en mettant un coussin sur sa tête.

La rousse soupira et décida d'employer la manière forte. Elle enleva l'oreiller de la tête du génie et se pencha sur lui. Pepper vint déposer un baiser sur le front du brun, puis un autre, et encore un autre, traçant tout doucement les contours de son visage.

\- Pep'...

Le grognement de Tony ne la fit pas s'arrêter, au contraire elle sourit et recommença de plus belle.

\- Je veux dormir...

\- C'est trop tard...

\- Mais, je suis fatigué... Tenta de protester Iron man.

\- Tu aurais préféré t'endormir plus tôt hier ? Chuchota la CEO, tout près de son oreille.

L'intéressé ouvrit alors les yeux, son nez chatouillé par les cheveux de sa petite amie. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent et ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire un rien pervers. Oh non, il n'aurait pas du tout préféré dormir la veille. Soudain réveillé, il se redressa et inversa leurs positions. Pepper se retrouva alors allongé sous lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'ai eu...

\- On va voir ça !

Il fondit sur sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément. La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et les noua derrière elle, faisant se rapprocher la tête de Tony. Il prit appui sur un de ses coudes tandis que son autre main trouvait la taille de sa compagne. Ils rompirent leur baiser à bout de souffle mais recommencèrent immédiatement, lisant tous les deux l'envie de l'autre dans ses yeux.

\- On devait se lever Tony... Le réprimanda gentiment Pepper après lui avoir mordillé la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tant pis. On est pas pressés de toute façon. Décida Tony, mettant un terme à la discussion en l'embrassant.

Elle capitula et lui fit savoir en approfondissant leur baiser. Il sourit alors et se fit plus entreprenant. Sa bouche s'éloigna de celle de la rousse et il déposa à son tour une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Descendant de plus en plus, il arriva à la base de la poitrine de Pepper, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus rapidement. Il revint aux lèvres finement dessinées de sa petite amie et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux et, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait, s'abandonnèrent finalement dans les bras de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs étages au dessus, Steve avait fini son déjeuner et s'était installé sur le canapé du salon accompagné par Thor pour essayer de mieux maitriser l'électronique. Phil avait migré dans un bureau au calme pour lire quelques dossiers, Bruce était descendu au laboratoire continuer ses recherches et Loki avait déniché avec l'aide de JARVIS une bibliothèque. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il y en ait une dans la tour, au vu de tous les appareils électroniques présents. Les deux amoureux finirent par sortir du lit et montèrent déjeuner à leur tour. Tony rejoignit ensuite Bruce tandis que Pepper partait rejoindre ses dossiers et son bureau.

Vers les 10 heures, les deux blonds décidèrent d'aller s'entrainer un peu. Phil, prévenu par JARVIS descendit rapidement – il n'allait pas perdre une occasion de voir son idole se battre contre Thor, en plus leurs combats étaient souvent épiques – tandis que Loki l'imitait, mais plus par curiosité. Le brun s'installa donc sur un banc, un livre à la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut dérangé par Coulson.

\- Loki. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

L'intéressé leva la tête et se décala, ainsi Phil put prendre place aux cotés du jeune prince.

* * *

Et bien voilà !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La scène entre Pepper et Tony vous paraît-elle réaliste ? C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre, et j'aimerai savoir si c'est correct ou non...

A la prochaine ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous !

Je suis désolée, je sais que cela fait trois semaines que je n'ai rien posté pour cette fiction mais j'avais moins de temps que d'habitude. De plus, j'ai écrit et posté un OS (_Qui suis-je ?_ , si ça intéresse quelqu'un) et commencé l'écriture d'un OS Clintasha. Je vous livre donc ce -petit- chapitre aujourd'hui, plus léger que d'habitude, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_\- Loki. Puis-je vous poser une question ?_

L'intéressé leva la tête et se décala, ainsi Phil put prendre place aux cotés du jeune prince.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment en êtes-vous venu à vouloir contrôler la Terre ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas réellement souhaité, agent Coulson.

\- Vous avez tout de même tenté de le faire.

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais ?

\- Essayeriez-vous de m'interroger ?

\- Je suis simplement curieux.

\- Et bien demandez à Thor, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de tout vous racontez. Dit Loki après quelques instants de silence, en regardant le blond se battre.

\- Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qui s'est passé ? C'est vous qui êtes le plus concerné après tout.

\- Croyez-moi agent Coulson. Il se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Il en sait bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

\- Comment cela ?  
\- Il a vu et entendu beaucoup de choses durant ces derniers mois. Trop.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Il était... à mes cotés pendant plusieurs de mes... crises.  
\- Je vois.

Coulson n'insista pas, voyant bien qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer du brun pour le moment et reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là dans un quinjet, notre duo d'espions préféré discutait de sa mission, préparant le débriefing qui l'attendait à leur arrivée à New York.

\- Enfin, voilà une nouvelle opération bien rodée. Lâcha Clint en étirant ses jambes.

\- Oui. En avance même.

\- En plus. On est les meilleurs ! S'écria l'archer, faisant hausser un sourcil à sa coéquipière.

\- Malheureusement nous n'aurons pas de répit, une nouvelle mission nous attend.

\- On nous a affecté ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il, en se redressant légèrement, mine de rien contrarié.

\- Non. Il s'agit d'une mission plus personnelle. Supporter Stark.

Clint regarda sa rousse d'un air blasé, secouant la tête.

\- Vraiment Tasha ?

\- Oui.

\- Je croyais que tu l'appréciais.

\- C'est le cas ! Sauf que quand tu es dans la même pièce que lui, ça dérape tout le temps ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli te plaquer au sol ou contre un mur, ou bien le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'attraper par la gorge pour que tu arrêtes. Se défendit la rousse.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Oui. Et en plus, il y aura Thor, donc il va encore se moquer de lui en faisant des références à la culture américaine ou quand Thor ne comprendra rien à l'électronique. Ou bien il va s'en prendre à Steve, de la même façon.

\- Relax, Coulson sera là.

\- Encore heureux... Bougonna-t-elle.

\- Quoique le capitaine chèvre sera peut-être là aussi...

\- Le capitaine chèvre ?

\- Loki.

\- Oui, ça va j'avais compris. Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ? Stark a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi...

\- Mais non ! C'est vrai quoi, on dirait des cornes de chèvre sur son casque. Tu préfères un autre nom ? Cornes de bouc ? Rodolphe ?

\- Clint...

\- Ça va, j'arrête... Il marqua quelques secondes de pause. N'empêche qu'il sera peut-être là à notre arrivée...

\- On verra ça quand on y sera.

La veuve noire se cala plus confortablement, mettant fin à leur discution.

\- Bruce, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Et bien... Tous les paramètres me semblent bons, Tony.

\- Bien. JARVIS ? Test numéro 40 pour Sneaky !

\- Nouveau fichier ouvert Monsieur.

\- Alors allons-y ! S'écria l'ingénieur en se dirigeant vers le centre de son atelier.

Son armure furtive se déploya petit à petit autour de lui, cachant progressivement sous corps par des plaques de métal gris foncé.

\- Où est ce masque ? Dum-e ? Viens par là.

Le petit robot se déplaça jusqu'au centre de la pièce, rejoignant son créateur.

\- Où est mon masque Dum-e ? Je l'avais posé à coté de toi tout à l'heure sauf que je ne le vois plus...

Le bras articulé se mit alors à la recherche du masque de Tony, qu'il trouva après quelques minutes de fouille. Il lui emmena donc précipitamment, sous le regard amusé de Bruce.

\- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile ! Râla Tony en plaçant manuellement son masque. Bruce ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je compte sur toi. JARVIS ? Ouverture !

L'IA ouvrit l'accès à l'extérieur de la tour et le milliardaire décolla puis s'envola hors de son atelier.

«Yahoooo !» Entendit Bruce depuis l'intérieur tandis que Tony faisait des loopings dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans. Le génie passa ensuite devant la salle d'entrainement à toute vitesse, le bruit faisant se retourner les deux combattants et leurs spectateurs. Il repassa une nouvelle fois, et s'arrêta devant la vitre pour faire un signe de la main aux occupants qui le regardèrent avec des visages plus ou moins incrédules.

\- A quoi joue l'ami Stark ?

\- Oh, il doit faire des tests avec l'une de ses armures.

\- Où est-il passé ? S'exclama soudain Loki qui avait toujours trouvé la création de l'humain très intéressante.

\- Monsieur Stark a simplement activé le mode furtif de son armure. Répondit JARVIS.

\- Il peut disparaître ? Demanda Steve. Comme l'helicarrier ?

\- Oui, et il peut faire beaucoup d'autres choses avec ses armures d'ailleurs... Déclara Coulson, habitué aux frasques du milliardaire.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Stark avait fait tourner en bourrique des dizaines d'agents du SHIELD chargés de le surveiller, ou piraté leurs serveurs, tout ça en restant tranquillement au chaud à l'intérieur de l'une de ses armures.

\- Monsieur Coulson ? Les agents Barton et Romanoff vous font savoir qu'ils arriveront dans une trentaine de minutes.

\- D'accord, merci JARVIS.

\- A votre service monsieur Coulson.

Dans une demie heure donc, tout le monde serait réuni à la Tour Stark/Avengers -cela dépendait de la personne que l'on interrogeait- : lui, Loki et ses Avengers.

* * *

Voilà !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (Mis à part qu'il est bien plus court que d'habitude.) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

A la prochaine ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le dernier, comme promis ! (Même si ce n'est pas énorme non plus...)**

**Je tenais à remercier Rose-Eliade qui me laisse un avis à chaque chapitre ! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui me suivent, ça fait super plaisir !**

**Vous verrez que dans ce chapitre, j'essaye une nouvelle mise en page. Dîtes-moi si cela vous convient !**

* * *

_Dans une demie heure donc, tout le monde serait réuni à la Tour Stark/Avengers -cela dépendait de la personne que l'on interrogeait- : lui, Loki et ses Avengers._

Cela promettait des étincelles ! Le plus dur serait de gérer Stark et Barton ensembles... Heureusement que Romanoff était là ! Pepper aussi mais la CEO ne serait là que le soir... Bah, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de leurs gamineries. Et puis il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était l'Agent après tout, leur chef ! Peut-être même plus que Fury... Parce que si Steve et les deux espions obéissaient à Fury, ce n'était pas forcément le cas des autres. A part Banner qui se faisait remarquer le moins possible. Thor faisait ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait après tout aucun compte à rendre au SHIELD, quant à Stark... Et bien c'était Stark, fin de l'histoire.

Coulson s'installa un peu confortablement. Il risquait d'y avoir de l'action dans les heures à venir. Tant mieux, il s'ennuyait un peu en ce moment. Oh, il était à nouveau sur le terrain mais Fury le ménageait. Il n'était pas en sucre, à la fin !

A côté de lui, Loki le regardait attentivement. Il voyait bien que l'agent était perdu dans ses pensées mais son corps ne laissait passer aucune information. C'était assez étonnant pour un mortel. Il le fixa encore quelques minutes puis renonça à comprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Il reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Les deux blonds se battaient sans retenir leurs coups, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait affecté lorsqu'il se faisait toucher. Il constata que Thor s'était souvenu de quelques attaques qu'il lui avait appris lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, ainsi que de plusieurs parades. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux combattants puis replongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

\- S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous attacher vos ceintures ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir. _Demanda le copilote du quinjet ramenant Clint et Natasha à New York._

Les deux espions firent ce qu'on leur demandait puis patientèrent une minute ou deux au plus avant de voir la porte du quinjet s'ouvrir. Ils se levèrent et se saisirent de leur affaires.

\- Prête pour la mission Stark ? _Lança Clint, joueur._

\- C'est ça moque-toi. Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place de temps en temps. _Lui répondit sa coéquipière en lui jetant un regard noir_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et descendit le premier, ne sentant pas le regard de sa partenaire glissant dans son dos.

\- Agent Barton, agent Romanoff. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

\- Salut JARVIS ! Où sont les autres ?

\- Tu veux dire, où est Stark ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévu tous les deux ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Si je puis me permettre...

\- Oui, vas-y JARVIS, on te laisse continuer.

\- Merci. Pour répondre à votre question agent Barton, Monsieur Stark est en ce moment-même en train d'effectuer des tests sur l'une de ses armures et le Docteur Banner l'assiste dans son travail depuis l'atelier. Messieurs Odinson et Rogers s'entrainent quant à eux au gymnase, et l'agent Coulson ainsi que Monsieur Loki y sont aussi.

\- Il est là lui aussi. _Grimaça Natasha_. Merci JARVIS.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne fais que mon travail.

Les deux espions se regardèrent, puis décidèrent d'aller s'installer avant de retrouver les autres. Tony serait peut-être rentré à ce moment-là.

* * *

Le duo fit donc son apparition en salle d'entrainement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard après avoir rangé ses affaires et s'être douché. Ils avaient tout deux troqué leurs vêtements du SHIELD pour des tenues plus décontractées. Natasha portait maintenant un simple t-shirt trois quarts rouge ainsi qu'un jean noir et Clint avait lui enfilé un survêtement et un t-shirt mauve.

Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Steve, puis Coulson qui leur annonça qu'ils effectueraient un débriefing dans l'après midi. Thor vint les saluer à son tour avec son enthousiasme habituel et manqua de leur déboiter l'épaule à chacun. Loki s'était discrètement éclipsé une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt, ils ne le virent donc pas tout de suite. En revanche, Bruce remonta quelques minutes plus tard et leur annonça que Tony allait arriver après être passé se changer.

\- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé en remontant ! _S'écria le génie, Loki sur ses talons, l'air blasé._

Il vint faire une accolade à Clint puis la bise à Natasha puis le jeune jotun se retrouva seul devant les espions. Ils se fixèrent tous les trois, aucun n'osant parler . Ce fut Loki qui, après avoir fermé les yeux et soufflé un grand coup s'avança. Après tout, il était là pour se changer les idées, non ? Autant ne pas anéantir tout espoir immédiatement.

\- Agent Romanoff. _Dit-il en serrant la main de la jeune femme qui le regardait assez sévèrement._

Il se tourna ensuite vers Clint qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Barton. _Salua-t-il_

\- Loki. _Lui répondit celui-ci, d'une voix neutre._

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques instants, des souvenirs remontant à la surface, avant que Tony ne prenne les choses en main.

\- Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde a dit bonjour à tout le monde, est-ce qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Grâce à lui, la tension qui régnait quelques secondes auparavant s'évapora en grande partie, et il attira à lui tous les regards. Voyant que personne n'avait saisi le sens de sa question, il poursuivit.

\- Oui, les choses sérieuses, ce qu'on va faire ! On ne va pas rester enfermés ici alors qu'il fait un temps magnifique ! N'est-ce pas JARVIS ?

\- Le reste de la journée devrait être tout à fait agréable pour ce mois de décembre. Le soleil brillera jusqu'à 5 heures et les températures iront de 8 à 12°C.

\- Merci JARVIS. Alors, que voulez-vous faire ? Zoo ? Tour en bateau ? Patinoire ?

Le génie continua à débiter une quantité énorme d'idées, sous les regards amusés de Bruce et Coulson.

Il fut finalement décidé qu'ils se rendraient dans Central Park l'après midi. Ce choix ne plut pas forcément à tout le monde, Bruce tout comme Loki n'ayant pas de très bons souvenirs de cet endroit.

* * *

A midi, les Avengers ainsi que Coulson et Loki se retrouvèrent dans le salon commun. Ce dernier découvrit la pizza, que le milliardaire avait commandé en de nombreuses variétés -et quantité, après tout Thor et Steve mangeaient bien deux fois plus que la moyenne-.

Malgré l'ambiance conviviale allant traditionnellement avec ce type de repas, la tension s'était peu à peu réinstallée. Loki sentait fréquemment les regards se poser sur lui et le fixer pendant de longs instants. Il n'osait pas relever la tête dans ces moments-là, de peur de croiser ces regards. De curiosité, de méfiance, de pitié ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec.

Il finit par se lever, une fois que tout le monde eut finit de manger, ou presque.

\- Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. Ce n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée de venir. Pardonnez-moi.

Autour de la table basse personne ne bougea lorsqu'il se leva, le confortant dans son idée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir que Tony prit la parole.

\- On devrait peut-être le rattraper ?

Les autres se regardèrent, puis finirent par hocher la tête.

Mais Loki n'entendit ni ne vit ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, et il marcha en direction de sa chambre.

Il était triste et en colère en même temps. Ce qu'il avait été stupide ! Que pouvait-il espérer, qu'avait-il le droit d'espérer en venant ici, là où il avait commis tant de méfaits ? Que les Avengers allaient le pardonner et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé en un claquement de doigts ? Quant bien même il n'était pas entièrement responsable, c'est bien lui qui était arrivé dans la base du SHIELD et avait tué et envouté des agents, dont Barton. - L'archer ne semblait d'ailleurs pas lui en vouloir plus que cela, c'était étrange... - C'était lui qui avait failli détruire l'helicarrier, qui avait failli tuer Thor, ainsi que Stark. C'était encore lui qui avait ouvert le portail aux Chitauri, et c'est à cause de lui que la ville avait été en partie détruite.

Franchement, qu'avait-il espéré cette fois encore ? Qu'il pourrait être non pas apprécié, mais au moins toléré et un minimum respecté... Mais il s'était fait des illusions. Encore. Comme toujours. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait finalement.

Et bien ce serait la dernière fois ! _Se promit-il, serrant la mâchoire afin de retenir ses larmes de tristesse mêlée à de la colère._

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'arrivée de Clint et Natasha ? Loki qui part ?**

**Pour les degrés, je sais bien que normalement on utilise les Fahrenheit aux Etats-Unis, mais bon, je n'allais pas m'amuser à transposer nos degrés C en F, pour après refaire le contraire...**

**Sinon, je voulais vous poser une autre question ; préférez-vous que je poste toutes les semaines des chapitres de cette taille environ, ou préférez-vous que je le fasse toutes les deux semaines, avec des chapitres deux fois plus longs ?**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas énormément d'inspiration... Mais rassurez-vous, je sais où je vais et comment cette fiction se terminera ! ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je finirai cette fiction ! (J'en ai d'autres en projet en plusieurs en cours d'écriture également.)**

**Enfin bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'en profite pour remercier les deux lectrices qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favorites !**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

Il était triste et en colère en même temps. Ce qu'il avait été stupide ! Que pouvait-il espérer, qu'avait-il le droit d'espérer en venant ici, là où il avait commis tant de méfaits ? Que les Avengers allaient le pardonner et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé en un claquement de doigts ? Quant bien même il n'était pas entièrement responsable, c'est bien lui qui était arrivé dans la base du SHIELD et avait tué et envouté des agents, dont Barton. - L'archer ne semblait d'ailleurs pas lui en vouloir plus que cela, c'était étrange... - C'était lui qui avait failli détruire l'helicarrier, qui avait failli tuer Thor, ainsi que Stark. C'était encore lui qui avait ouvert le portail aux Chitauri, et c'est à cause de lui que la ville avait été en partie détruite.

Franchement, qu'avait-il espéré cette fois encore ? Qu'il pourrait être non pas apprécié, mais au moins toléré et un minimum respecté... Mais il s'était fait des illusions. Encore. Comme toujours. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait finalement.

Et bien ce serait la dernière fois ! _Se promit-il, serrant la mâchoire afin de retenir ses larmes de tristesse mêlée à de la colère._

* * *

Le prince accéléra sa cadence et arriva au seuil de sa chambre en quelques foulées seulement. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, entra, puis la claqua sans se retourner. Il fit quelques pas et arriva devant le lit. Furieux, il donna un grand coup de pied dedans, le faisant trembler. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la baie vitrée et fut devant en trois foulées. Il regarda les nuages, puis la ville, puis encore les nuages, se forçant à se concentrer dessus. Il tenta ainsi de se calmer, en vain.

\- Imbécile ! _S'écria-t-il, abattant son poing sur le mur qui perdit quelques centimètres de peinture._

Il colla son front là où se trouvait son poing quelques instants auparavant, regarda ses pieds puis ferma les yeux.

Inspire... Expire... _Se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois._

Lorsqu'il fut enfin plus calme, il rouvrit les yeux et entendit JARVIS lui parler.

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur Stark souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. Il vous demande s'il peut entrer.

\- Qu'il entre... _Soupira Loki, se laissant tomber sur le lit._

La seconde suivante, le prince entendait la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne regarda cependant pas l'ingénieur, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur et le dos droit.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Vous êtes déjà à l'intérieur et vous venez de me poser la même question par le biais de JARVIS il y a quelques instants...

\- Pas faux. Mais, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui. _Répondit Loki en roulant les yeux._

Il se décala vers la gauche afin de laisser de la place à l'humain sur le lit. Le génie resta silencieux une dizaine de secondes puis se décida à parler.

\- Ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ?

\- De vous mettre mal à l'aise au point que vous preniez la poudre d'escampette.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui.

\- Non, vous êtes parti précipitamment.

Loki tourna lentement la tête vers Tony, et le regarda l'air de dire ''Vous vous fichez de moi ? '' ou '' Vous pensez réellement que jouer sur les mots avec moi peut avoir un quelconque effet ? ''.

\- Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette... tension n'était pas volontaire. Il faut les comprendre, nous avons été ennemis après tout, c'est normal qu'ils soient un peu gênés.

\- Mais pas vous ?

\- C'est moi qui ait proposé que vous veniez.

Loki se contenta d'un vague 'hunhun' avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- … Dormir serait une bonne idée je pense.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Tony avait dit ça d'un coup, après quelques secondes de silence, ce qui avait surprit Loki.

\- Vous avez une sale tête. Enfin, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. _Il reprit, voyant que le prince voulait parler._ Vous êtes encore plus pâle qu'avant, avec des grandes cernes.

\- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? _Répondit Loki, sur un ton un peu sec._

\- Ce ne sont pas mes oignons je sais, mais je pense simplement que ça résoudra pas vos problèmes de ne pas dormir.

\- Qui vous dit que j'ai des problèmes ?

Tony renifla.

\- A d'autres. Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Et comment le pourriez-vous ?

\- J'en ai eu. Beaucoup. Avant de devenir Iron Man, j'ai... été séquestré plusieurs mois par des gens qui voulaient que je leur fabrique un missile. Quand je suis rentré, je ne dormais pas, ou très peu et très mal. Comme vous le faites.

\- Et comment avez-vous pu dormir de nouveau ?

\- J'ai été aidé.

Loki sembla considérer les dernières réponses de l'inventeur en le regardant dans les yeux puis il reporta son attention sur l'extérieur.

\- Bon, et bien... Je vous ferai prévenir quand nous partirons pour Central Park. Si vous voulez venir, ça vous ferait certainement du bien.

\- J'y réfléchirai.

* * *

Leur promenade avait duré plusieurs heures. En effet, ils s'arrêtaient très fréquemment, à la demande de Thor ou Steve principalement qui découvraient ou redécouvraient ce parc. Ayant enfilé casquettes, bonnets ou écharpes à cause du froid ambiant, ils étaient moins reconnaissables et peu de personnes les avaient reconnu.

La petite bande dîna joyeusement, le repas ayant été préparé ce soir-là par Steve. Les tensions du midi s'étaient estompées en partie durant le reste de la journée, c'est en plaisantant qu'ils avaient mangé tous ensemble. Loki était cependant resté discret, écoutant simplement les conversations autour de lui, ne parlant que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole.

Ils avaient ensuite regardé un film puis Loki s'était éclipsé, dormant à moitié.

\- On dirait un zombie. _Dit Clint._ Pire que la première fois.

\- Il est encore plus pâle qu'avant, je savais pas que c'était possible ! _Renchérit Tony. _Y en a beaucoup comme lui Thor ?

\- Non Tony, mon frère est l'un des seuls sur Asgard a avoir un teint aussi pâle.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, ayant dérivé sur un autre sujet, à savoir : leurs activités du lendemain quand JARVIS les interrompit.

\- Monsieur Odinson ? Je me dois de vous informer que votre frère semble être de plus en plus agité. Il y a de grandes probabilités pour qu'il fasse un violent cauchemar. Il me semble aussi qu'il vous ait appelé dans son sommeil à plusieurs reprises.

\- Merci ami des murs, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. _Dit Thor en se levant, les sourcils froncés._

Il partit rapidement en direction de la chambre du jeune jotun, sachant très bien que la nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

De leur côté, les Avengers avaient reprit leurs discutions tranquillement, attendant le retour de Thor.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux que nous … _Commença Natasha, avant de se figer comme ses quatre collègues et Pepper._

Ils se regardèrent tous, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être la source de ce... son.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Steve.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, cela avait l'air humain. _Répondit Bruce, les sourcils froncés de concentration._

\- Je crois que ça venait d'en haut._ Hasarda Pepper._

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions car ils se figèrent à nouveau, réprimant un long frisson car cela recommença. Dans toute la tour, on entendait des hurlements à glacer le sang.

* * *

**Que se passe-t-il donc dans la tour ? D'où viennent ces cris ? Et surtout, de qui ?**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, je vous l'accorde. Dans le prochain par contre, il y en aura plus et il y aura aussi des flashbacks ! Laissez-moi vos avis !**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Pour une fois il est assez tôt ! A croire que demain il va neiger ! Enfin, bref. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais m'arrêter à un endroit précis, donc je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, il a fallu que je le coupe. Quoiqu'il en soit, un autre chapitre est déjà écrit -j'ai de l'avance, il va vraiment neiger !-, donc il y aura un chapitre la semaine prochaine. Sinon, je vous annonce que je vais très certainement commencer un fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps et j'espère poster le début pendant mes vacances.**

**Sinon, une autre information : la fiction va changer de rating ! En effet, par prudence, je préfère la classer en M. (Donc pour la trouver il faudra modifier les filtres, qui sont configurés de base pour éviter les fictions M.)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

_Plus tôt dans la journée_

\- Voilà Cornes de bouc !

\- Captain Chèvre !

\- Rodolphe !

\- Dites... Vous savez que je suis présent, tous les deux ? _Demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil, interrompant Tony et Clint dans leur bataille de surnoms._

\- Mais oui ! _Répondit Clint en faisant un signe vague de la main._

\- … D'accord. _Finit par dire le prince, assez étonné de la situation._

Il se plaça non loin de Thor, mais un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe et regarda comme tous les autres l'archer et le milliardaire se chamailler.

Cela dura encore un moment, considérant le degré de maturité nécessaire, avant que Natasha ne perde patience et leur crie dessus.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini oui ?! Ça fait cinq minutes que vous jacassez comme des pies !

\- Techniquement, je suis plus assimilé à un faucon donc... _Commença l'espion._

\- La ferme Clint ! _Tempêta la rousse._

L'archer referma sa bouche pendant que Stark se demandait visiblement s'il était prudent d'intervenir. La russe ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, décrétant qu'il était temps qu'ils sortent de la tour.

\- Eh bien. Il me semble que l'agent Romanoff pourrait sans problème rivaliser avec ta chère Sif, Thor. _Chuchota Loki, amusé._

\- C'est possible en effet.

Sur ce, le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur principal et entra dans la cabine. Le trajet fut assez tendu : certains se demandaient si Tony ou Clint allait parler, d'autres redoutaient la colère de Natasha si c'était le cas. Enfin, Bruce comme Loki étaient finalement plus amusés de la situation qu'autre chose. Le premier car il savait que la russe ne s'en prendrait pas à lui et le second car elle ne s'occupait pas de lui tout court. Les deux hommes essayaient aussi de chasser leurs mauvais souvenirs de Central Park.

C'est avec une pointe de précipitation que Tony et Clint sortirent de l'ascenseur, suivis par une Natasha encore agacée. Les autres descendirent tour à tour calmement, et légèrement plus détendus.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la tour grâce à une petite porte -l'entrée des artistes selon le milliardaire-, Tony prit la tête du groupe et s'exclama, tout joyeux, «En route, mauvaise troupe ! Suivez le guide !».

Au début inquiet du fait qu'on puisse le reconnaître, puis voyant que ce n'était en fait pas le cas Loki se détendit petit à petit. La sécurité de Stark Industries avait été très utile pour éloigner les curieux de leur chemin depuis la tour jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Le demi-dieu savourait la sensation du vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux et semblait caresser son visage. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pu le faire... Il était bien sur sorti sur le balcon à la tour, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sur Asgard non plus il n'avait pas eu autant de liberté, étant confiné à l'intérieur du palais et n'ayant accès qu'à de petits espaces ouverts. Il respira un grand bol d'air, pollué, mais frais quand même, et ferma les yeux un instant. Il se promit de profiter de ce moment qui ne se renouvellerait peut-être pas avant quelques temps.

* * *

_Retour au soir :_

\- JARVIS ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, d'où ça vient ? Demanda Tony.  
\- De la chambre de monsieur Loki, monsieur.  
\- Très bien, je vais voir ce que c'est.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, curieux et angoissé à la fois, tout comme le reste du groupe qui le suivait.  
Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Rien de dangereux, sinon JARVIS l'aurait prévenu lui... Est-ce que Cornes de bouc faisait réellement un cauchemar ? Si c'était bien ça, il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il rêvait... Ça avait l'air pire que lui lorsqu'il se souvenait de l'Afghanistan, d'après ce que lui avait dit Pepper. Et ce n'était pas rien.  
Il arriva devant la porte et toqua doucement.

\- Thor ? Loki ?  
\- Ami Tony ? Venez.

Le génie entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre et s'arrêta à peine un mètre après avoir passé la porte.

\- Je suis navré que vous soyez témoin de cela... _Dit Thor, soucieux._

Il était assis sur une chaise à coté du lit, tenant la main droite de Loki dans les siennes.

\- C'est... lui qui hurle ? _Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Malheureusement, oui...

Le prince regarda son cadet en soupirant. Le jeune jotun faisait visiblement bien un cauchemar. S'il ne poussait plus de hurlements, il n'avait pas l'air tranquille pour autant.

Il se débattait violemment en gémissant contre un ennemi invisible quand soudain il cria encore une fois, mais moins fort.

\- Far hjelpe meg... Jeg ber deg! *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il supplie notre père de l'aider... Mais ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'il parle dans notre notre langue...

\- Et ?

\- Nous ne l'utilisons plus depuis plusieurs siècles...

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous utilisons le Toutelangue, Ami Tony. C'est pour cela que vous nous comprenez aussi aisément. Bien que nous ayons un peu plus d'un siècle de différence, mon frère et moi l'avons acquis en même temps, car il a toujours été très vif d'esprit.

\- Hunhun... Et tu sais de quoi il rêve grâce à cela ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée...

\- Hjelpe meg ! * _Cria le jeune prince avant de s'immobiliser complètement._

Il était en sueur, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ses mains étaient tellement serrées que ses jointures étaient blanches. Si quelqu'un avait eu sa main dans l'une des siennes à la place de Thor, elle aurait presque pu être broyée. Non, elle l'aurait surement été, il n'y avait qu'à voir les dégâts qu'avait fait Thor sur son armure en lui agrippant le bras lors de leur première rencontre.

Loki ne bougeait quasiment plus, déplaçant juste ses bras de temps à autre et avait arrêté de crier. Mais il n'était pas calme non plus. En plus de serrer à en briser quelque chose ses mains et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure dans une grimace d'atroce souffrance, il pleurait. Lui, Loki, prince d'Asgard, qui avait tenté d'envahir et de contrôler la Terre, pleurait.

* * *

*** Far hjelpe meg... Jeg ber deg! - Père aidez-moi... Je vous en supplie !**

**Hjelpe meg ! - Aidez-moi !**

**Ces deux phrases son en vieux norrois et en norvégien, mélangés car il me manquait un ou deux mots en vieux norrois... Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, je ne parle couramment aucune de ces deux langues, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais en utilisant des dictionnaires et en faisant des recherches mais il est possible que j'aie fait des erreurs dans la traduction, soyez indulgents !**

**Et oui, je sais, c'est frustrant, car on ne sait toujours pas ce qui se passe exactement !**

**Je rappelle : la fiction passera en rating M après la semaine prochaine, à cause de quelques éléments dans un des prochains chapitres. **

**Des avis ?**

**A la prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'avais annoncé la nécessité d'un rating M pour ce chapitre, mais finalement ce sera dans le prochain car j'ai déplacé le passage.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le génie n'en revenait pas. Loki, qui pleurait ? Autant ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas une ou deux gouttes salées qui roulaient sur les joues du brun, c'était carrément un rideau de larmes qui lui dévorait le visage ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil ? Il observa Thor dégager en soupirant quelques mèches de cheveux du front de son frère, l'air triste. Loki murmura quelque chose en bougeant un peu, un nom sûrement, et Thor ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé petit frère... Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider... Pardonne-moi. _Murmura-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. _Je suis tellement désolé Loki... Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Tony tourna la tête vers le couloir pour voir le reste du groupe entassé derrière le seuil, n'osant pas rentrer dans la chambre. Tous avaient l'air aussi surpris que lui, à part peut-être Clint. Qui sait, l'archer avait peut-être été témoin d'une de ces crises pendant qu'il était sous le contrôle de Loki ?

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions sur la réaction de son équipier -il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard- et regarda à nouveau le prince blond.

\- Thor ?

\- Ami Tony ? Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications...

\- Je crois, oui, parce qu'apparemment est tous largués, là.

\- Bien.

\- On t'attend dans le salon. Descend quand il aura réussi à se calmer, rien ne presse.

En réalité, si. Ils étaient tous très curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien être la source de ce comportement. Mais ils pouvaient attendre un peu et de toute façon, le blond n'aurait surement pas été capable de leur fournir des réponses claires dans son état.

C'est donc la tête pleine de questions qu'ils descendirent, laissant le plus jeune en sueur, pleurant, aux bons soins de son frère.

Le silence régna durant tout le trajet de retour jusqu'au salon. Leurs têtes bouillonnaient de questions : Pourquoi le prince était-il aussi agité, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Est-ce que ces crises se produisaient régulièrement ?

Ils finirent pas s'installer dans le salon, en face du sapin. Tony leur proposa quelque chose à boire et fit le service.

Les interrogations de chacun ne tardèrent pas à être exprimées, Clint étant cependant moins engagé dans la conversation que ses camarades. Il n'intervenait pas souvent, se contentant d'écouter ce que chacun avait à dire.

\- Dis-moi Clint. _Demanda Tony, toujours aussi curieux._ Je sais que t'aimes pas parler de cette période mais... Quand il t'avait sous son contrôle, est-ce qu'il a déjà eu ce genre de... crise ?

Non, c'était sûr, l'archer n'aimait pas parler de cette période. Ni même y repenser. Ce qu'il avait fait... Il avait tué des gens, dont certains de ses collègues et même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, c'était lui qui leur avait ôté la vie, et il se sentait mal. Très mal, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas non plus pardonner totalement Loki, bien que celui-ci ait été en partie contrôlé, comme lui, si ce n'est plus. Le dieu l'avait enrôlé de force, et c'était sûrement à cause de cela qu'il ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge. En partie. Une histoire de fierté, encore.

Il souffla, et, après avoir rassemblé ses souvenirs, répondit enfin.

\- Et bien... Il ne le sait sûrement pas, mais le premier soir, lorsqu'il venait à peine de nous envouter je l'ai observé longtemps. J'étais en hauteur et plus ou moins caché, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait vu. Après avoir marché de long en large pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, il s'est mis dans un coin de l'espèce de sous-sol où on était. Il s'est adossé au mur et il a fermé les yeux. Il n'a pas dormit longtemps, peut-être qu'il aurait du d'ailleurs, vu les cernes qu'il avait, mais il faisait un cauchemar. Même si je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, il avait l'air... De supplier quelqu'un, vu son visage.

\- D'accord... Bon, on en saura plus quand Thor redescendra de toute façon.

\- Ouais...

L'archer avait répondu distraitement, s'étant à nouveau replongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait de l'arrivée de l'asgardien dans leur QG. L'évacuation avait été ordonnée, mais trop tard. Selvig et les autres scientifiques n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : le Tesseract se mettait en marche tout seul, cessait son activité, puis se remettait à briller. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner que quelqu'un allait s'en servir pour se téléporter sur Terre ? C'est pourtant ce qui arriva. Loki fit son entrée, entouré de brume bleue. Il s'était lentement redressé, l'air complètement perdu, et encore plus après, quand Fury lui avait demandé de poser son sceptre. C'était à se demander s'il était conscient de ce qui venait de lui arriver... Les agents et lui s'étaient ensuite engagés dans un combat, plusieurs étaient morts et le dieu était finalement arrivé devant lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait revécu cette scène dans son sommeil, se réveillant en criant. Il avait vainement et, il faut dire, assez mollement tenté de se dégager de Loki pour le désarmer, mais celui-ci avait été plus rapide que lui. _Tu as du cœur._ Cette phrase, son dernier souvenir clair avant qu'il ne se batte contre Natasha, il n'avait jamais su comment l'interpréter.

Est-ce qu'il avait dit ça parce qu'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, parce qu'il avait déjà essayé sur des gens mais cela n'avait pas marché ? Il ne le saurait surement jamais. Parce qu'il devrait le demander à Loki, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. En plus, le dieu n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé non plus, alors...

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Thor, qui affichait un visage grave.

Le blond s'assit et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Il détestait voir son frère dans cet état. Relevant la tête, il accepta le verre que lui tendait Tony et en bu une gorgée.

\- J'imagine que vous voulez savoir de quoi a rêvé mon frère ?

Toutes les personnes autour de lui hochèrent positivement la tête, le faisant soupirer.

\- Je ne peux vous dire beaucoup de choses, mon frère tient beaucoup à sa vie privée. Surtout en ce qui concerne... ce dont il s'est souvenu.

\- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la balade que vous avez faite ? _Demanda Pepper. _Parce que la nuit dernière il était calme.

\- Et bien... je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être a-t-il effectivement vu des choses qui lui en ont rappelé d'autres.

\- Central Park ? Demanda Bruce.

\- C'est possible.

\- Les dégâts qui n'ont pas encore été réparés ? Questionna Steve à son tour.

\- C'est possible aussi, mais à mon avis moins probable.

\- Alors quoi ? Et de quoi est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Interrogea finalement Natasha, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu réveiller ses souvenirs. Et... Mon frère rêvait, je pense, de son fils.

\- Ton frère est père ? S'étonna Tony.

Père ? De Sleipnir ? Non, il était sa mère. Mais il ne divulguerait pas cette information à ses amis. Ce serait à Loki de décider s'il voulait leur dire ou non, bien qu'il était presque sûr de la réponse de son frère. Alors il mentit, plus ou moins, en disant que c'était le cas.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit tout à l'heure qu'il utilisait votre langue, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps ? _Demanda Tony, concentré._

\- C'est exact.

\- Depuis plusieurs siècles, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel âge a ton frère, Thor ? C'est vrai, vous semblez jeunes tout les deux, mais on ne sait pas vraiment en fait.

\- Et bien... JARVIS, combien de temps peuvent vivre les humains ?

\- Jusqu'à 100 ans, la majorité ne les atteignant cependant pas. On dénombre aussi plusieurs personnes ayant dépassé les 100 ans.

\- Merci. Le prince héritier marqua une pause, calculant dans sa tête. Les Asgardiens peuvent vivre jusqu'à 5000 ans. Il me semble que le peuple d'origine de Loki est dans ce cas également. Donc, ramenés en années midgardiennes, mon frère a un peu moins de vos 21 ans.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est même pas majeur ?! _S'exclama Clint._

\- Et bien, sur Asgard il l'est en tout cas. A quel âge atteignez-vous votre majorité ?

\- Cela dépend du pays. Dans certains endroits c'est 18 ans, d'autres 20, et ici aux États-Unis, c'est à partir de 21 ans. _Répondit Steve._

\- Donc il n'est pas majeur dans votre pays.

\- Non, et il n'aurait même pas pu être jugé comme un adulte s'il l'avait été sur Terre. _Continua Coulson._

\- Donc, si je résume, _interrompit Tony, _ton frère a environ 21 ans. Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour avoir un fils ? Surtout qu'il l'a eu il y a quelques temps.

\- Si, il était jeune, encore un enfant pour nous. Je pense qu'il avait l'équivalent de vos 16 ou 17 ans.

Thor vit ses amis hocher la tête, tous concentrés et peut-être même choqués par cette nouvelle. Oui, son frère était jeune lorsque cela s'était passé. Trop jeune. Et lui, partit en campagne, n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, pour empêcher que ce drame se produise. On l'avait bien rappelé ensuite, pour qu'il finisse de tout arranger, il avait même partiellement vengé son frère. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal avait déjà été fait.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Je suis conscience qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, et que les informations sont très vagues, mais il y aura un voir deux flashbacks dans le prochain chapitre (déjà écrits, mais pas insérés), que j'ai aimé écrire.**

**C'était la première fois que j'essayais le point de vue de Clint, Est-ce que c'est réussi ?**

**Donnez-moi vos avis !**

** À la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir !**

**Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, le passage nécessitant un rating M n'est toujours pas là. J'ai même été obligée de couper mon flashback, car le chapitre était très long ! Ce sera donc -promis cette fois- dans le prochain chapitre (au milieu plus précisément).  
En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas réveillé ? _Demanda Pepper._

\- Comme je l'ai dit à l'ami Steve ce matin, notre... médecin, Eir, qui a soigné Loki à son retour d'Asgard nous a déconseillé de le faire. Elle a jugée que l'esprit de Loki doit se souvenir, pour avancer et guérir. Alors nous ne devons pas le réveiller, même s'il souffre. Il nous faut seulement nous assurer qu'il ne se blesse pas lorsqu'il fait un cauchemar. Il se souvient plus après une séance de soin, et il a été prit en charge par Eir avant notre départ. L'effet devrait donc s'estomper dans quelques jours. C'est également pour ça qu'il est plus fatigué et moins taquin que ce qu'il n'est normalement.

Tout le petit groupe hocha de nouveau la tête, signe qu'ils avaient compris. Ils allèrent tous se coucher une demie heure plus tard afin d'être en forme le lendemain.

La suite de la nuit avait été assez calme, excepté pour les deux princes. Le premier parce qu'il faisait des cauchemars, l'autre parce qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs, se maudissant de n'avoir pu intervenir ou de ne rien avoir vu arriver, suivant ses pensées. Il finit par s'endormir en pensant lui aussi à Sleipnir, et à ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il avait été là.

* * *

\- De quel droit oses-tu divulguer des informations plus que privées à de simples mortels ? _Hurla Loki._

Le prince était fou de rage. Il venait d'apprendre que non seulement tous les Avengers ainsi que Pepper avaient assisté à l'un de ses cauchemars dans la nuit, mais qu'en plus Thor leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je ne leur ai quasiment rien dit, Loki, je sais très bien que tu tiens à ta vie privée. Surtout à ce propos.  
\- Que leur as-tu dit ?  
\- Que tu te souvenais de ton fils. Uniquement. Je leur ai également appris, car tu as utilisé notre langue, que tu l'avais eu étant jeune. Rien d'autre.

Loki serra les poings et les mâchoires, respirant fortement. Ce n'était pas si grave finalement. Il réussit à se calmer au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui.

\- Ne suis-je pas en droit, voir en devoir de le faire ? Il reste tout de même mon fils...

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. _Dit doucement Thor en souriant, soulagé que la tension ait diminué. _Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet à propos de sa santé, il est bien traité.

\- Oui, probablement.

\- Il va bien, Loki, ne t'en fais pas. _Dit Thor avec un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. _La dernière fois que je suis passé le voir, il y a environ trois semaines, il était en bonne santé.

Le jotun acquiesça puis se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait sûrement pas rêvé de son fils sans cette ballade...

_Flashback :_

Le petit groupe arriva à l'entrée de Central Park sans qu'il y ait eu aucun problème. Loki regardait tout autour de lui, observant chaque nouvel élément. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois -en même temps c'était normal, vu les circonstances de sa présence- mais maintenant qu'il y faisait attention il trouvait l'endroit magnifique. Cela lui rappelait un peu les jardins du palais d'Asgard où il aimait se promener étant plus jeune.

L'homme de métal parlait sans s'arrêter depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, à peine interrompu quelques fois par son collègue scientifique qui rectifiait ses explications. Loki écoutait d'une oreille distraite, préférant se concentrer sur les énergies qu'il sentait tout autour de lui. C'est comme si la magie sentait sa présence et le saluait. Il sourit. Même si ses capacités étaient en majorité entravées, il la sentait toujours en lui, coulant dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Finalement les midgardiens n'avaient pas complètement tué leur monde.

Un hennissement suraigu, puis le cri d'un humain lui firent tourner la tête. Il chercha l'origine des bruits, curieux, ses yeux balayant l'espace dégagé sur sa droite. Il se figea soudain et manqua de se faire rentrer dedans par Thor.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon frère ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le blond tourna la tête à son tour et chercha ce qui troublait autant son cadet.

Un homme se tenait devant un grand cheval à la robe grise. L'animal était gigantesque, majestueux et avait une longue crinière, noire de jais. Ses yeux clairs semblaient ne pas vouloir se détacher de Loki, ce dernier lui rendant bien son regard. L'homme essayait d'attirer l'attention de son cheval, qui visiblement n'en avait rien à faire, lançant des «Slei', Slei' !» à tout va.

\- Les Nornes ont visiblement envie de s'amuser aujourd'hui, Thor... _Dit Loki en soupirant._

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais plaça sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de son cadet et la serra, dans un probable geste de réconfort puis l'incita à reprendre la marche.

Le reste de leur ballade s'était mieux passé, ils n'avaient pas rencontré grand monde. En même temps, c'était normal vu le temps qu'il faisait. Il faisait beau mais pas très chaud, bien que cela n'affecte pas la moitié du groupe. Après tout, le capitaine Rogers avait développé une résistance incroyable au froid, la Veuve Noire était russe et donc habituée à ce climat, Thor était un asgardien et lui était un géant des glaces. Et puis, de toute façon, une dizaine de degrés n'avait jamais tué personne.

C'était donc plus détendu que le groupe revint à la tour, dont le chemin du retour fut agrémenté de nombreuses plaisanteries, dont certaines firent apparaître quelques rougeurs au capitaine.

_ Fin du Flashback_

\- Et sinon, Thor nous a dit que votre médecin, … Eir, c'est ça ? _Interrogea Tony, mettant fin à la tension croissante._

\- Oui.

\- Il a dit qu'elle vous avait soigné. Mais de quoi ? Et comment ?

\- Et bien elle a apparemment réussi à me défaire de toute influence du Tesseract.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- L'Autre ne peut plus avoir aucune influence ni aucun contrôle sur moi, et le titan fou ne pourrait apparemment plus me voir.  
\- Sceptique ?  
\- Très. Je doute que cela soit possible. Enfin, tant qu'il ne me cherche pas, tout va bien.  
\- Et sinon, comment ont-ils pu faire cela ? _Interrompit Bruce._  
\- Je ne sais, à part le fait évident qu'Eir a usé de magie, je ne me rappelle que de quelques petites choses. Thor pourrait sans doute mieux vous en parler.

Loki s'écarta d'un pas et regarda son frère adoptif, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Lorsque nous sommes revenus sur Asgard à l'aide du Tesseract, nos parents et moi -en particulier notre mère- avons vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… A peine étions-nous arrivés dans la salle du trône que Loki s'évanouit. Notre mère a réussi à le réveiller mais il a fait une sorte de crise de panique et quelques minutes plus tard a de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Nous avons donc décidé de l'emmener en salle de soins.

_Flashback_

\- Thor, vas chercher des gardes. _Commanda Odin._ Demande-leur de porter Loki en salle de soins. Ensuite, trouve Eir ; je crois que nous aurons besoin de son concours.

Thor sortit de la salle du trône, ordonna aux gardes de s'occuper de Loki puis se dirigea vers les quartiers des guérisseurs. Il interpella une des femmes présentes.

\- Prince Thor ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? _Demanda-t-elle après avoir salué son futur roi d'une révérence._

\- Ou puis-je trouver Eir ? C'est urgent.

\- Elle étudie en ce moment même. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à elle.

Les deux jeunes gens arpentèrent rapidement les couloirs du palais jusqu'à un vaste bureau. La guérisseuse toqua et informa la déesse de leur présence.

\- Voilà mon prince. Elle devrait vous recevoir rapidement.

\- Merci de ton aide.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une grande femme brune aux yeux bleus. Elle détailla le prince de haut en bas, qui paraissait agité puis lui fit une révérence.

\- Mon Prince. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Le Roi requiert votre présence de toute urgence.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Du Prince Loki.

La guérisseuse parut surprise puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Très bien. L'a-t-on fait porter en salle de soin ?  
\- A l'instant même où je vous parle, deux Einherjars l'y conduisent.  
\- Bien. Attendez-moi ici une seconde et j'arrive.

Elle rentra dans son bureau, éteignit la lumière et récupéra quelques objets puis elle ressortit.  
Les deux dieux s'engagèrent dans les couloirs menant aux salles de soin. Arrivés devant l'une d'entre elles, ils virent les deux gardes qui les saluèrent puis s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

\- Mon Roi, ma Reine. _Salua Eir en s'inclinant_. Qu'arrive-t-il au Prince Loki ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après le couronnement raté de Thor. _Commença Odin._

\- Non.

\- Lorsque Loki a … lâché Gungnir, il n'est pas mort comme nous le pensions, mais il a apparemment dérivé entre les mondes hors des neufs royaumes. D'après Frigga, qui a réussi à prendre contact juste avant qu'il n'arrive sur Midgard, il était dans le repère du titan fou.

\- C'est alors que vous avez fait envoyer le prince Thor, est-ce juste ?

\- Tout à fait. Après cela, Loki a été arrêté par Thor et quelques défenseurs de Midgard. À l'aide du Tesseract dont il avait tenté de s'emparer, ils sont revenus sur Asgard il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

\- Or, dès leur arrivée, Loki s'est effondré sur le sol. _Continua Frigga._ J'ai installé sa tête sur mes genoux en attendant qu'il se réveille, pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne au cas où il aurait eu un mouvement brusque. Ce qui a visiblement été utile car dès lors qu'il a été de nouveau conscient, il a paniqué. Je crois qu'il ne nous a pas reconnu. Il a finalement hurlé lorsque j'ai réussi à le toucher puis s'est évanouit de nouveau. Il n'a pas repris conscience depuis.

Elle désigna alors le corps inerte du jotun allongé sur l'une des tables. Eir considéra le prince quelques instants puis s'adressa au reste de la famille.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse être dangereux ?  
\- Oui. _Répondit Thor._  
\- Bien. Il va me falloir l'entraver dans ce cas durant mon analyse. Je lui administrerai bien une potion pour qu'il reste inconscient ou endormi, mais étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ... Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque inutile qui pourrait aggraver sa situation.

\- Faites, mon amie. _Approuva la reine._

La guérisseuse fit sortir les trois personnes et s'attela à la lourde tâche qu'on lui avait confiée.

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi vos avis !**

**Je tiens à vous faire savoir que j'ai publié le début de deux autres fictions (Exilé, et Rédemption) ainsi que le premier OS d'un recueil. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil ! ;)**

**A la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, mais pour me faire pardonner, il est deux fois plus long que d'habitude ! (Du coup il n'y en aura peut-être pas la semaine prochaine, mais c'est encore à voir.)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez la fin du flashback du chapitre précédent, et celui de Loki.**

**PS : Pour ceux qui suivent Rédemption, je risque du coup d'avoir un petit retard dans la publication.**

* * *

De longues minutes plus tard, elle ressortit, l'air sérieux.

\- Majestés, je vous apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. Ou bonnes, selon le point de vue.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? _Demanda la reine, anxieuse._

\- J'ai détecté de nombreuses blessures.

\- Loki est un Prince, il est normal qu'il ait des blessures de guerre_. Interrompit Odin_.

\- Nombreuses, mon roi, très nombreuses. Et je n'arrive pas à en déterminer l'origine malgré mon expérience.

\- Eir, pourriez-vous grâce à votre forge spirituelle me montrer ses blessures et ce qui pourrait les avoir causé ? _Demanda Thor._

\- Bien entendu, suivez-moi.

Les trois membres de la famille royale entrèrent dans la salle. La lumière était faible, mais assez présente pour qu'on voie nettement l'intérieur. Loki était étendu sur l'une des tables d'auscultation, ses pieds retenus par des sangles très serrées. Quant à ses mains, toujours menottés elles étaient posées sur son bassin et elles aussi attachées de part et d'autre de la table. Le jotun avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible, et le bâillon métallique sur son visage accentuait cette impression.

Il avait l'air fragile comme cela, et pourtant son expression était plus apaisée que quelques heures auparavant.

La reine sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son fils dans cet état.

Comment avait-il pu en venir à faire toutes ces choses ? À penser comme il le faisait ?  
Qu'était arrivé à son fils farceur, froid en apparence mais au cœur aimant ? Comment était-il devenu cet homme glacial, voulant s'emparer d'un royaume de force, et quasiment fou que lui avait décrit Odin ?

La Mère de toute chose s'avança jusqu'à ne plus être qu'a une petite dizaine de centimètres de la tête de son enfant. Elle hésitait, sa réaction un peu avant avait été plus que violente. Pouvait-elle... ? La reine regarda Eir qui ferma doucement les yeux en un signe affirmatif.  
Rassurée, elle avança sa main jusqu'à toucher le front de son fils du bout des doigts. Il était froid. Gentiment elle le caressa de son pouce puis dégagea quelques mèches bouclées de cheveux noirs. Le contact sembla apaiser le jeune homme car les dernières traces de tension sur son visage disparurent complètement.

C'est avec regret qu'elle se recula, laissant la place à Eir et Thor. Ce dernier la regarda d'ailleurs, une légère inquiétude visible dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse, ce qui sembla lui convenir car il reporta son attention sur la guérisseuse qui faisait apparaître une modélisation du corps du brun.

\- Voici mon Prince.

La déesse montra une zone en particulier, la blessure qui s'y trouvait ainsi que ce qui aurait pu la causer. Il s'agissait d'une entaille large d'un centimètre et longue d'une dizaine qui rentrait sur environ quatre centimètres dans le flanc gauche du prince. La plaie était apparemment refermée, mais sans déshabiller Loki pour voir de leurs propres yeux il ne pouvaient pas en être sûrs.

\- C'est étrange. Je ne me rappelle pas que Loki ait été blessé comme cela avant qu'il ne tombe... Quant à ce qui aurait pu laisser cette trace...

L'entaille était irrégulière, comme si elle avait été faite par un couteau ayant des dents ou un vulgaire morceau de roche. Elle aurait même pu être causée par le poing glacé d'un jotun.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait en être l'origine. Y en a-t-il d'autres ?

\- Oui.

Une à unes, les blessures défilaient sous le regard anxieux et horrifié de la reine, celui inquisiteur du roi et sous les yeux attentifs de Thor.

\- Et bien je ne sais quoi penser. J'ai bien reconnu plusieurs blessures que j'ai aidé Loki à soigner, plusieurs qui ont surement été causées durant des campagnes pour Asgard ou des combats. Il y en a également une ou deux qui ont été faites ces derniers jours, j'ai reconnu les dommages que peuvent infliger les armes midgardiennes ou un combat à mains nues... Mais elles ne sont pas très importantes et ne se voient quasiment pas. Par contre je ne peux pas faire d'hypothèse quant à l'origine d'une bonne quinzaine d'autres blessures...

Les trois autres personnes hochèrent la tête, assimilant les informations, avant qu'Eir ne reprenne la parole.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voulais vous montrer. _Déclara la déesse en faisant apparaître cette fois-ci la signature énergétique de Loki._ Regardez. Certaines zones ne sont pas de la même couleur. Elles sont...

\- Bleues._ Coupa Thor, lugubre._ De la couleur de son maudit sceptre !

L'idée qui était apparue dans l'esprit de Thor lorsqu'il avait vu toutes ces blessures lui semblait de moins en moins loufoque. Serait-ce possible que son petit frère ait été torturé puis manipulé ?Envouté ? Comme il l'avait lui-même fait sur plusieurs agents du SHIELD par la suite ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela signifie mais cela semble se résorber lentement. Tout à l'heure, c'était plus présent..._ Ajouta Eir en plissant les yeux. _En tout cas, son organisme semble se battre contre cette chose.

Les membres de la famille royale hochèrent la tête, se retenant visiblement de poser des questions.

\- Prince Thor, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé sur Midgard ? En étant le plus objectif possible, et en me fournissant le plus de détails que vous le pouvez.

Le blond fit ce qu'on lui demandait en regardant son frère tout le long. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Eir fronçait les sourcils, acquiesçant de temps en temps. Lorsque le prince eut finit, elle resta silencieuse quelques instants puis s'adressa à tous les trois, en regardant le roi dans les yeux au début de sa phrase.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de ce que j'avance, mais au vu de ce que j'ai constaté, de qu'il s'est passé sur Midgard et en arrivant ici... Il est possible que le Prince Loki n'ait pas été conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ou, s'il l'était, tout ce qui s'est passé n'était pas uniquement de sa volonté.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il aurait pu être contrôlé ?_ Demanda Thor, un mélange de surprise et d'espoir dans les yeux._

\- Je n'exclue en effet pas la possibilité que quelqu'un ait influencé son esprit.

La nouvelle plongea les quatre personnes conscientes de la pièce dans un lourd silence. La reine s'était à nouveau approchée de son cadet et lui caressait le front doucement. Elle semblait plus inquiète que jamais.

_Fin du flashback_

\- Il s'est ensuite avéré après plusieurs tests qu'elle avait raison. Ensuite, vous savez ce qui s'est passé. _Conclut Thor._

Pendant que Thor racontait leur retour à Asgard -en omettant quelques petits détails sans importance et légèrement gênants- le prince cadet s'était approché de la baie vitrée, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le petit groupe et lui. Voyant qu'il ne chasserait pas ses souvenirs -de ce jour-ci autant que ceux qui lui étaient revenus la veille- tout de suite, il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, prétextant avoir besoin de boire quelque chose.

Curieux, les amis de son... de Thor avaient demandé ce qui lui prenait. Le prince blond leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir. Or, le jotun savait que le futur roi se doutait de quelque chose... Il avait réellement mûri pendant cette année. Il semblait utiliser son cerveau pour des choses plus subtiles et commençait à savoir se faire discret.

Il renifla. Peut-être que ses machinations n'avaient pas totalement échoué en fin de compte.

Reportant son regard sur la ville en dehors, et apercevant le parc, ses souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau. Il se servit finalement un verre d'eau, mais cela ne chassa pas ses pensées.

\- JARVIS ? Peux-tu ouvrir cette baie vitrée ?

\- C'est fait Monsieur.

\- Merci.

Loki quitta la cuisine rapidement. Il devait sortir. Il devait respirer. En trois enjambées il atteint la balustrade et s'y appuya. Pourquoi pouvait-il encore se rappeler de ces images ? Il s'était pourtant promis de tout faire pour s'en débarrasser !

Il serra la barre avec force, si bien que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dedans. C'était du passé, il devait avancer. Revivre ce moment en boucle ne servirait à rien à part lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Quelque part, c'était un peu ça en effet... Il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter d'y repenser, le jotun alla s'asseoir sur une des marches du petit escalier présent sur la terrasse.

Il aurait tellement voulu qu'on ne l'ait pas écouté ce jour-là ! Il avait tellement voulu bien faire, qu'on soit fier de lui... Il avait commis une erreur stupide. Mais en même temps, comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce bâtisseur était un géant ? A l'époque il n'était pas si bon magicien et l'idée que que l'homme ait pu se déguiser ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit... L'étranger voulait Freya, le Soleil et la Lune en échange de la construction en trois semestres d'une muraille autour d'Asgard. Loki avait bien étudié la proposition : il était impossible que l'homme réalise un tel ouvrage en si peu de temps, aidé simplement par son cheval, aussi grand et puissant soit celui-ci. Il avait alors donné son avis et la proposition avait été acceptée.

Bien que la rapidité avec laquelle l'étranger avait débuté les travaux ait été surprenante, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu penser que moins d'une semaine avant la fin du délai, la muraille serait presque terminée. Il avait été désigné comme seul responsable de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle se trouvait Asgard. Il devait donc trouver une solution car il était impensable qu'on paye l'homme.

Il restait trois jours avant la fin du délai. Le prince n'avait pas d'idée, alors il s'était rendu discrètement jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient l'homme et son cheval. L'étalon gris était gigantesque, c'était surement ce qui permettait au bâtisseur d'aller si vite. Loki avait alors eut une idée -complètement stupide- : se transformer en jument en chaleur. Cela avait fonctionné car lorsque la jument blanche s'était avancée, l'étalon Svadilfari avait immédiatement arraché ses liens à l'étranger.

Loki avait commencé à courir, pour l'éloigner le plus possible du chantier. Il n'aurait qu'à le distraire pendant un jour, voire un jour et demi suivant la distance qu'il avait parcouru. Ce ne serait pas si épuisant que cela pour le Prince, il avait déjà été obligé de faire plusieurs nuits blanches sur un champ de bataille il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors il tiendrait et tout serait terminé. Confiant, il s'était dirigé vers les montagnes situées derrière le palais à cette pensée.

Quel idiot ! S'il avait réussi à tenir comme il le voulait, il n'arrivait pas à distancer assez l'étalon pour pouvoir reprendre sa forme normale. Que se passerait-il s'il n'y parvenait pas ? A l'époque, son esprit refusait d'envisager la seule option possible. Cet animal ne pouvait pas vouloir le... prendre n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas vraiment une jument, et encore moins en chaleur !

Le Prince, assit sur les marches, serra ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Il galopait toujours le troisième jour, maintenant réellement apeuré. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à semer ce maudit étalon, et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il avait déjà essayé de reprendre sa forme en courant, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Mentalement, il supplia son père de l'aider. Peut-être qu'il le cherchait en ce moment même ? Il viendrait l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait fait son devoir, le bâtisseur ne pourrait pas honorer le contrat !

Si tout le reste était un peu flou, le jotun se souvenait de la suite du déroulement des évènements comme si c'était hier. Il avait trébuché une première fois sur le sol rocailleux, perdant cinquante centimètres d'avance. L'étalon gris n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de lui après cela. Il savait qu'il devait accélérer pour se sauver et c'était ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Mais il n'avait pas réussi, et avait encore trébuché quelques minutes plus tard. Moins de quatre mètres. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à paniquer... Il avait commencé à regarder derrière lui de plus en plus souvent et cela avait été sa plus grande erreur.

Loki resserra la prise sur ses jambes, le regard fuyant au loin.

L'étalon avait hennit, ce qui l'avait surpris et fait tourner la tête une seconde de plus. Une seconde de trop. Il s'était pris une des pattes antérieures dans une racine qui dépassait. Il n'avait plus de forces et était tombé avant de rouler sur quelques mètres. Il avait quand même réussi à se remettre debout et tenté une nouvelle fois de changer de forme. Mais il était trop épuisé et avait échoué une fois de plus. Alors il avait hennit, appelant une nouvelle fois Odin à l'aide bien que cela n'aurait pas été utile.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite l'avait été au ralenti... L'étalon était juste derrière lui, il le sentait. Alors il avait rué plusieurs fois, complètement terrifié, mais Svadilfari s'était légèrement décalé et lui avait mordu l'encolure. Surpris, il s'était immobilisé une seconde. Et il se maudirait toujours d'avoir réagit comme cela. Car le cheval ne lui avait pas laissé de répit. Il s'était replacé derrière lui et s'était soulevé pour poser ses antérieurs sur le dos de la jument blanche. L'instant d'après, le prince s'était senti écartelé de l'intérieur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une douleur aussi intense ! L'étalon lui déchirait littéralement les chairs. Surement frustré de courir derrière la jument en chaleur depuis trois jours, il donnait l'impression de la besogner comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Piégé dans son enveloppe animale, le prince était horrifié. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être en train de … de se faire abuser par un cheval ! C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, c'était la seule explication ! Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, dans ses appartements à Asgard...

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'étalon gris était bien en train de le prendre de force, le faisant souffrir à un point inimaginable. L'adolescent aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer à subir cela. Mais son calvaire avait duré encore plusieurs minutes avant que l'étalon ne déverse sa semence et se retire de lui. Il s'était écroulé immédiatement après cela, et n'avait plus bougé pendant des heures. S'il avait été sous sa forme Asgardienne, il se serait roulé en boule et aurait éclaté en sanglots. Mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de pousser de longs hennissements.

Sur les escaliers, Loki avait laissé tomber sa tête entre ses bras et serrait ses mâchoires et ses poings, tremblant de peur, de honte et de rage mêlée.

Dans le salon où les Avengers discutaient tranquillement, Thor s'était levé.

\- JARVIS ? J'aimerai accéder à la terrasse s'il te plait.

\- La baie vitrée est ouverte, Monsieur Odinson.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre sortit rejoindre son frère qu'il avait vu sortir une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

\- Tout va bien Loki ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._

Le jotun ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever la tête et regarder droit devant lui.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier Thor ?

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Que Loki avait subi l'un des chocs les plus importants de sa vie ? Que c'était parce qu'il était très jeune lorsque ça c'était passé ? Ou même lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement oublier ? Il soupira en serrant un peu plus fort l'épaule du brun.

\- Comment certaines personnes ont-elles pu croire que j'avais voulu ça ? _Demanda le jotun en relevant le visage vers son frère adoptif._

\- Je ne sais pas Loki.

\- QUI aurait pu le vouloir Thor ? Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu penser ça...

\- Ils n'avaient peut-être pas connaissance des circonstances.

\- C'est peut-être le cas pour une ou deux personnes Thor. Pas pour les autres. Tu crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu me débarrasser de mon fils ? Tu penses que c'est parce que j'ai toujours aimé mon fils malgré ce que... cette chose m'a fait ?_ Finit Loki en murmurant._

Le jotun regardait à présent son frère dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir trouver. Le Prince héritier, en voyant les yeux de son petit frère commencer à briller tout doucement, s'assit à ses cotés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Presque immédiatement, Loki se blottit contre lui en tremblant et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Je l'avoue, j'ai été un peu bloquée par l'écriture des souvenirs de Loki... Mais bon, c'est fait maintenant ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce passage d'ailleurs ? La petite discussion entre les frères Odinson ?**

**Donnez-moi vos avis !**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
